Olympic Dreams
by manicinsomniac94
Summary: A direct continuation of Series 3 of Make It or Break It. Just my own ideas obviously, I do not own MIOBI. This is kind of my own Series 4, as ABC decided to cancel the real one! :
1. Chapter 1

We are now coming in to land at London Heathrow. The local time is 18:00 and the temperature is 13 degrees. Thank you for flying with British Airways, we hope you had a pleasant flight!

"Oh my God! We've arrived, we're actually here. The Olympics!" Lauren Tanner bounced restlessly in her seat and strained over her team mate Colleen to peer out through the small aeroplane windows. The six members of the US women's gymnastics team looked at each other with a mixture of awe, fear and excitement. The event they had been training for their entire lives was about to begin.

_ Chapter Break _

Sasha Belov sighed, sat up in bed and turned on the light. It was useless to try and sleep, his head was spinning with thoughts of his gymnasts and the work to be done over the next few days. The US women's team had a lot to prove; dubbed, on various occasions, the 'US Dream Team', 'America's Brightest Stars' and 'The Pride of the Nation', the pressure was most definitely on. It wasn't that Sasha didn't have faith in his girls, he did … but he also had his reservations. Reaching for his file, for what seemed like the millionth time, he studied his six athletes.

Colleen Evans was the oldest girl on the team and, at 20, the only girl to have competed at the Olympics before. A steady all rounder, she was what Sasha called a work horse; reliable but unexciting. Still, with the emotional turmoil and conflict that seemed to follow the rest of his team around, he was very glad he had her.

Jordan Randall was something of an unknown quantity. Sasha knew her by reputation but had met the girl for the first time six weeks previously, when the final team had been released. There was no doubt in Sasha's mind that she was a phenomenal gymnast but, as yet, he felt she did not trust him. Of course he understood why the girl would have difficulty in trusting a strange, male coach but it didn't make it any easier for him to accept.

Then there were his Rock girls. As deeply proud as he was of the three of them or making the team together he knew that Lauren Tanner had made it by the skin of her teeth. Her beam skills were among the best in the world but Sasha wasn't convinced she had the depth and range he needed to get the US to team Gold. He was also wary of both her heart condition and her volatile temperament. Kaylie Cruz was another concern. She was potentially the best gymnast in the country but her ability to handle stress was questionable at best. Kaylie had been badly rattled by the drugs test scandal at the Olympic trials. She was eating poorly and Sasha was far from sure that she could keep herself healthy enough to compete.

A smile of relief touched Sasha's face as he turned to his notes on the third Rock gymnast and US team captain, Payson Keeler. Payson was on the up, full of new found confidence in herself and with new, impressive routines. Sasha had always had a soft spot for Payson and he believed that, if anyone could, she could lead this team to victory.

Finally there was his alternate, Wendy Capshaw. On ability Wendy ranked above both Lauren and Colleen but, after trying to discredit Kaylie Cruz at the Olympic Training Centre, she was lucky to be here at all. Only her young age, undeniable talent and rich parents had got her the alternate spot. Sasha frowned as he looked at the photo of the grinning teenager. Today had been Wendy's 16th birthday but not one of the other girls had offered their congratulations – and Sasha couldn't blame them.

Sasha's watch beeped and he glanced down at it. 4am. Three hours until he had to put these girls through their paces in the practice gym. With a groan he put his file down and flicked off the light again. Perfect they were not but these were the girls he had and he had to believe they could do this.

_ Chapter Break _

The shrill beeping of Payson's alarm clock dragged her into consciousness. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around her, confused as to her whereabouts. Within moments however, realisation kicked in and she leapt out of bed, dancing out into the lounge-kitchen-dining area the six girls shared and shouting 'Rise and shine ladies, we're in London and it's 2012'.

Payson was followed a few minutes later by a sleepy looking Lauren and a sullen Wendy. Colleen walked through the room with a smile and headed for the shower. A note from Kaylie told the girls that her and Jordan had gone for a run.

'Who's for pancakes?' asked Payson, the natural mother in her wanting to look after 'her' girls both on and off the mats. Twenty minutes later the dining room was full of happy chatter as the girls ate, speculating about the day in front of them.

'Morning!' Jordan and Kaylie pushed open the door of the apartment and came in, flushed and breathless from their run. 'Plenty more pancakes on the side' stated Lauren with her mouth full. 'Thanks, we ate before we ran,' answered Kailey casually. 'I'm going to grab a shower before we have to go.' She moved off into her room leaving Jordan staring awkwardly after her.

'Jordan?' questioned Payson, hesitantly.

'We didn't' said Jordan simply and the light faded from Payson's eyes as she looked at the firmly closed door of her best friends' room. D


	2. Chapter 2

-Sasha-

'Good Morning girls. Well, this is it. Four days until you hit the biggest competition of your lives. You have been working for this since the day you nailed your first round-off. Do not let yourselves down now. Do not let your team down. Do not let your country down.'

Sasha watched the eager, nervous faces of the girls in front of him as he spoke, and his eyes passed over each of them in turn.

'You need to forget your past issues with one another. Forget your mistakes and their mistakes. Forget the past and focus on the future. Your future as a team. You need to work together, live together and hell, even think together. For the next three weeks you are not Lauren, you are not Jordan, you are not Colleen … you are team USA.

-Jordan-

As she listened to her new coach's little pep talk Jordan mentally rolled her eyes at him. His style was far too Coach Ray for her liking. She knew most of her team mates adored Sasha but she herself wished Coach McIntyre hadn't been reassigned back to the men's team. She didn't like the way Sasha looked at her; as if he cared about her. Jordan had learned a long time ago that caring led to pain and she had had enough of pain. John Donne claimed that 'no man is an island' but Jordan was as sure as hell going to try to be. She would do her best on this team – but for herself.

'Right. Sprints. Two rounds of the usual and I'm timing. Get to it'

Jordan's thoughts came back to the gym with a start as the girls got ready for their sprints. Naturally slim and compact, Jordan was built for short distance running and soon pulled ahead of the rest. Out of the corner of her eye she checked for Kaylie, generally her closest competitor, and noticed the girl tailing near the end, marginally ahead of Lauren. Jordan's forehead creased in momentary concern before she shook her head and continued to race her own body. If Kaylie wanted to self destruct that was Kaylie's concern. She, Jordan, was an island and she wasn't going to get messed up in distracting things like friendships.

-Kaylie-

Kaylie kept her eyes trained on Wendy's back, willing her legs to move faster. She couldn't let that conniving little bitch beat her. 'It's just conditioning, relax, it counts for nothing,' her rational voice told her. 'Everything counts. Push harder. Harder!' the competitor in her countered. With a final surge of energy, borne from pure adrenaline and rage, Kaylie powered past both Wendy and Colleen and completed her runs in third place. She lay down on the mats breathing heavily, the gym spinning and voices coming at her from a distance.

'Kaylie Cruz, 4 minutes 25. Not bad but not your best Kaylie. Kaylie?'

'Yes Sasha. I'm ok, just … just give me a second. I need some water.' Kaylie stood and the gym floor seemed to tip underneath her. She staggered but then righted herself and headed over to the water cooler where she stood, leaning against the wall, the hand that held her water cup shaking.

'Kaylie, go to my office and wait for me there,' said Sasha quietly.

- Wendy -

Wendy watched as Kaylie walked unsteadily towards the office area, her hand covering her face to hide her tears. With a small smile, Wendy turned back to face Sasha who was now giving the team their rotation instructions for the day. All she had to do now, she thought, was to be the model gymnast and team member and she would get Kaylie's place on the team. She didn't even need to find another sabotage plan; the older girl was doing a great job of sabotaging herself.

'Wendy. Bars with Payson please.'

Wendy noted the look of disgust on Payson's face before it was quickly replaced with an encouraging nod and smile more worthy of a team captain. The self assured, quietly popular leader frightened Wendy but she wasn't going to show her that. 'You're the youngest so you'll have to be the toughest,' her Mum had told her before she left. 'Gymnastics is an individual sport. Do what you need to do to compete and win…. just don't get caught.'

-Payson-

'Come on Wendy, let's work on your dismount,' Payson began, breaking the awkward silence between them. Payson knew that, as team captain, she was responsible for supporting and encouraging all the girls but damn, Wendy made that difficult. All Payson really wanted to do was to check on her friends; Lauren in deep conversation with the team doctor, Jordan training alone on the vault with a determined but lonely expression and Kaylie crying in Sasha's office – but she forced herself to focus on the job she had been given.

'That's good Wendy. Really good. Well done'.

'I know right? See, I am good. I'm better than most people on this team you know. I think it's all prejudice, because I'm so young. The NGO prefers old fogeys like Colleen for some reason. That's why I didn't get picked.'

'Oh, yes? Nothing at all to do with you trying to get Kaylie done for drugs, being found out by Lauren and being banned from team trials then,' Payson snapped before she could stop herself.

Wendy flushed a dark red and tossed her dark ponytail. 'Whatever, Miss Perfect Keeler, let's see your routine then.'

Payson threw herself angrily onto the bars and missed her first release move, landing on her hands and knees on the mat. She slammed her fist into the mat in frustration. She had to stop letting this girl get to her.

-Lauren-

Lauren was in a positive mood. Her meeting with the doctor had gone well. Really well. According to the computer her heart had only spiked once during her beam routine, and that was despite a new half twist to up her DOD. Things really did seem to be settling down at last. She couldn't wait to tell her Dad and Summer. At the thought of Summer Lauren's smile widened. The woman Lauren had come to think of as a replacement mother had flown to London along with her father and Lauren had begun to hope that Summer might yet rejoin their family.

Out of the corner of her eye Lauren saw Payson launch herself at the bars and miss an elementary move. The delight on that little weasel Wendy's face was clear, even from across the gym. Lauren balled her fists and tensed her shoulders in an effort to control her anger at the younger girl. She wanted nothing more that to storm over and slap the smug little witch in the face. Wendy had already messed with one of Lauren's best friends and Lauren was not about to let it happen again. She smiled grimly – perhaps Wendy wasn't the only girl on the team capable of a bit of backstabbing.

- Colleen -

Sitting with her boyfriend Ryan over lunch Colleen reflected quietly on the morning and wondered what the hell was going to happen to this team. She was an observant and perceptive girl and had already sized up this new team of hers pretty well; heartless bitch, hot headed bitch, emotionally distant, self destructive and mother complex – so much for Sasha's togetherness speech that morning! Colleen felt that this was going to be an interesting three weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Payson moved softly across the floor, timing the dance elements of her routine perfectly to the sensual latin music coming from her ipod. Her thick blonde hair whirled freely around her and her body responded to the exotic rhythms with a beautiful mixture of athleticism and grace.

Sasha Belov leaned against the large glass wall of his office, staring at the girl dancing so flawlessly beneath him. As she sank into her finishing pose Sasha emerged onto the gym floor, clapping his hands slowly and appreciatively. 'That routine just keeps getting better and better Payson,'

'Thanks. But it isn't good enough yet. It needs more … I don't know … sex appeal?'

Sasha laughed ruefully. 'Believe me Payson, you, I mean, … your routine … are, er, is plenty sexy.'

Payson's eyes widened and she stared at Sasha, nonplussed. Realising what he had said Sasha flushed a dark red. 'That is, I mean … it's great. The audience will love it. It's full of Lauren 'shizzle'.'

'Thanks. I think,' replied Payson, an amused smile playing across her face. There was an awkward silence, broken, after a while, by Sasha.

'Why are you still here anyway Payson? I thought you'd want an early night before the opening ceremony tomorrow.'

'Honestly? I'm avoiding everyone else. All the drama is messing with my head and my focus.'

Sasha looked at the team captain thoughtfully. Her head was down, one foot rubbing slowly up and down her other shin and her hands twisting together. He wished he could tell her to focus on herself and that nobody else mattered. But he couldn't; she was the leader and she had to lead.

'Payson, they need you. Your friends need you and your team need you. Go on, go back now.'

'What did you do to Kaylie?' asked Payson suddenly. 'She won't answer my calls and I'm afraid to go back and face it.'

A look of pain crossed Sasha's face. 'Payson, I didn't _do_ anything to her. I'm not the enemy here, please don't see me like that. But if I think Kaylie is in danger she will not compete. '

'And Lauren?'

'Same answer.'

'No!' Payson shouted. We got here, together, all three of us. And there isn't anything that can stop us performing together, there isn't! I'll see you in the morning Sasha, we all will.'

The girl gathered her stuff together and almost ran from the gym, leaving Sasha gazing after her with a mixture of pride and regret. The girls had chosen the right leader and Payson would do the right thing. But it would have been nice …. no. Sasha would not let his mind go there. He wouldn't let himself imagine what it would be like to spend an evening with his beautiful, passionate eighteen year old team captain.

_ Chapter Break _

When Payson entered the apartment she found Lauren alone, watching some trashy British reality show on the tv. 'Hey, Lo, where is everyone?'

'Payson! Finally. Colleen's with her fiancée, Jordan went for a walk round the village, Wendy's gone for dinner with her parents and Kaylie is asleep … I think.'

'Is she ok?'

'Of course she's not okay. Sasha told her she'd be off the team if she gets ill again and I don't think she can control it anymore. She's been crying all evening and I've had to pick up the pieces.'

'I'm sorry,' Payson mumbled guiltily. I needed a kick up the ass but it's ok, Sasha spoke to me and I'm ready to be here for her. And for you. How was it with the doctor earlier?

'Awesome actually. I'm almost as good as new. You don't have to worry about me Pay. Well, only about me beating you to the podium anyway!'

Payson laughed and hugged her friend close. 'I'm glad Lauren. Even if you beat me, I'm glad you're ok. If the last two years have taught me anything it's that gymnastics actually isn't *the* most important thing in my life – you guys are.

Lauren blinked away the unwanted tears from her eyes and smiled at Payson. 'I never thought I'd say this Keeler but I agree with you. Now let's go and check on Kaylie.'

_ Chapter Break _

Kaylie was not asleep. She lay flat on her back staring unseeingly up at the ceiling. Hearing her two friends come into the room she pulled herself up into a sitting position, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her head on them to ease the dizziness that never quite seemed to leave her. 'Hi Guys,' she said cautiously. 'I'm guessing you're pretty mad at me Payson?'

'Mad? No. But Kaylie, I am worried. You're in danger of losing everything here.'

'We made you some dinner,' said Lauren.

' I already …'

'No you didn't.' Lauren interrupted smoothly. 'You had no breakfast, no lunch and no dinner. Carry on like this and the closest you're getting to the Olympic stadium is the tv screen attached to your hospital bed. I am not going to let that happen to you Kaylie Cruz. Now get this down you.'

There was a long pause, a sob, then - 'I can't'

'It's a fucking bowl of soup Kaylie, not a stick of deep fried butter. Just do it.'

'Kaylie please,' cried Payson. 'We need you to get over this. You need you to get over this.'

The three girls stared at each other. You could cut the atmosphere in the little room with a knife. Slowly Kaylie picked up the spoon and began to eat. Within five minutes the bowl was empty and, without saying a word, Kaylie lay down in bed and pulled the covers up over her face. Payson and Lauren looked at each other and quietly left the room.

'Do you think she can do this?' Payson asked Lauren, chewing on her lip.

'On her own? No.' Lauren paused. 'Probably not even with us. I'm calling Austin.'


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note:

Thanks for all the reviews so far.

**Hipster** – don't worry, I won't. Kaylie is one of my favourites.

**beyoncefan** – I don't think so. It might be an element but this isn't intended to have main characters. And I don't think Sasha would ever cross the line.

**Lizagirl** – thanks for all the great feedback and suggestions. I started this on kind of a whim and haven't done any planning at all so I don't know how successful it will be but we shall see.

'Just a half day of training today girls,' said Sasha, grinning to himself at the astounded looks on the gymnasts' faces. 'Opening ceremony tonight and I'm sure you all want to be prepared and well rested for it. We meet the rest of the American competitors at five.'

The girls looked at each other in excitement. Lauren was desperate to explore Oxford Street, Payson wondered if Rigo might have some free time and all the girls were keen to see the sites of the British capital. But first they had a morning's work in front of them.

'Payson, you're still not landing your Amanar consistently enough and Lauren, you need that Yurchenko double. You two can work together on the vault. Wendy and Jordan spot each other on the beam please and Colleen, your bars dismount needs practice. Kaylie, stay on the floor for this morning please, I want to see your dance elements.'

The girls quickly got down to work.

An hour's hard training saw Lauren nailing her vault 8 times out of 10 and a huge improvement in Payson's Amanar. 'It's still not strong enough to beat Ivanka though,' mused Payson in response to Lauren's praise. ' I need to keep going.'

'Come for a bathroom break with me first. I want to talk to you anyway.'

As the girls left the gym floor, Wendy slowly approached the vault they had just left. 'Little creep.' muttered Lauren to herself.

_ Chapter Break _

Lauren perched on the sinks in the girls' bathroom, swinging her legs backwards and forwards and chewing on her lip. 'I had a voicemail from Austin this morning,' she said quietly. 'He said he was on his way to the airport. He'll be here by late this afternoon.'

'That will help Kaylie, I'm sure,' replied Payson. 'I almost thought her and Austin were going to get back together after the trials. But anyway, she seemed better this morning. She ate enough breakfast anyway.'

Lauren choked on the water she was drinking and pulled a face at her friend. 'Oh please, you're not going to fall for that pathetic charade are you?' Payson raised her eyebrows questioningly. 'She purged it, idiot. Kaylie's so transparent it ought to be laughable but unfortunately I actually care about what happens to her.' Lauren gave the hand dryer a vicious kick and brushed tears angrily from her eyes. 'Dammit, I hope Austin can talk some sense into her.'

Payson sighed and hugged the smaller girl. 'Things will be ok Lo. They have to be. Come on, let's get back to work.'

_ Chapter Break _

Payson stood at the end of the vault run up, gazing down the track in determination. Her Yurchenko 2.5 was perfect but it was rumoured that Ivanka had a triple. Her Amanar therefore had to be 100% accurate and she kept jumping forwards at the end. Sasha was watching her this time, his pen poised above his clipboard. Taking a deep breath, Payson began to run.

As her friend started off towards the vault Lauren looked over towards her other team members. Her eyes were searching out Kaylie but it was Wendy on whom her gaze fell. The small girl had her eyes fixed on the vault, a small smile of excitement and … was it triumph? … on her rather hard little face. With a jolt Lauren's memory pulled her back to a vision of herself at sixteen, watching in grim satisfaction as Emily Kmetko raced at full speed towards the springboard that Lauren had tampered with. At the same time she remembered Wendy's move over to their vault just minutes before.

'Payson! Stop!' Lauren screamed. The whole gym turned and stared at her and Payson skidded to an inelegant and hurried stop a couple of feet from the springboard.

'Lauren? What the hell …?'

'The board Payson, she's moved it, I know it. Wendy's messed with your vault.'

'Lauren!' shouted Sasha, storming angrily to the over excited girl. 'You _never_ distract a gymnast while they are working, you know that. You could have caused Payson an injury.'

'_I_ could have _caused_ her an injury? Sasha, I just stopped one. Measure her vault. I swear to you that Capstick bitch has moved it.'

'Lauren, that's a very serious accusation …'

'Sasha,' interrupted Payson, staring down at the board in front of the vault. 'It … it has moved. A little. It's not huge but I probably would have hit the vault.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the gym.

'Why does that mean I did it?' exclaimed Wendy, her voice shaking and her eyes darting nervously from side to side. 'Anyone could have knocked it by mistake. Maybe I knocked it by mistake. Maybe Payson didn't measure very well. It's just an accident.'

Sasha approached the girl, a curious and slightly wary expression on his face. 'Wendy,' he said quietly, 'I want to trust you. I don't want to believe that you could do anything so unbelievably stupid, cruel and dangerous. Do I have your word of honour?'

'Lauren has it in for me Sasha. Just because I made that one mistake with Kaylie, I would never … I didn't … I wouldn't…'

'Wendy, do I have your word?'

'Yes Sasha. I promise I didn't do it.'

Sasha looked around at the faces of the other five girls; Lauren's flushed with anger, her eyes shooting daggers at Wendy, Kaylie's suspicious and wary, Payson's and Colleen's confused and surprised and Jordan's frankly disgusted. He took a deep breath. He thought Wendy was lying but he had no proof and suspected he was no longer impartial where the team captain's well being was concerned. He also needed to keep his team as united as he could.

'I hope not Wendy,' he said. 'I really do hope not. Now I suggest we call it a day. I will see you all this evening.'

_ Chapter Break _

Lauren took off at a run after the already departing Wendy. 'Lo, just leave it,' shouted Colleen after it. The warning fell on deaf ears. Lauren caught up with Wendy, grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her round to face her.

'What the hell do you think you're playing at Wendy?'

'I don't know what you're talking about,' the girl answered defiantly. 'I haven't done anything to you. Or to your precious friends.'

'Save your breath Wendy. I know exactly what you're like. I know how your mind works and I will not let you destroy this team with your games.'

'You don't know me at all,' retorted Wendy, turning her back on the blonde girl and beginning to walk away. 'Just fuck off and leave me alone.'

'I do know you Wendy. I do because I used to be just like you.'

Wendy paused and Payson and Kaylie glanced at each other in surprise. Lauren was surprised to feel a kind of compassion rising in her for the shaking teenager standing in front of her. She took a deep breath.

'I know what it's like to want to be the best so badly that you'll do anything and hurt anyone. Why do you think I'm so protective of my friends now? It's because I've hurt and betrayed them in the past. I've been so bitter and consumed by ambition that I have willingly damaged their chances to improve mine. I don't want you to make the same mistake. Mainly for their sake but also for yours.'

'W…what do you mean?' asked Wendy cautiously

'When I was 16 I tried to get Kaylie kicked out of our gym so I could rank one place higher. When I was 17 I leaked information about Payson that damaged her credibility and confidence. Just so I could try and improve something in my own life. We had another team mate, Emily. I tricked her into losing her spot in an international competition. And when she first joined the Rock I moved the board for her vault because I was frightened she was going to beat me. She fell and hurt herself. That's how I guessed what you'd done. I get how you feel Wendy, I really do. At the training centre you thought Kaylie was your biggest threat so you tried to get her taken out of the running. Now we're here you feel the same way about Payson. I get it but I'm not going to stand by and watch you hurt my friends again. Now, come with me to talk to Sasha and, if you can tell him the truth, I will support you.'

There was a long silence as Lauren and Wendy stared at each other. Finally Wendy's eyes dropped and she gave a small nod. Lauren slipped a tentative arm around her and together they turned and walked back towards the gym, leaving the other girls looking after them in astonishment.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews. I like feedback! Please do keep sending any advice, criticism or appreciation!

_ Chapter 5 _

'Jesus, Lauren, did you buy the whole of London?' laughed Payson as Lauren threw herself onto the sofa with a groan.

'That's what my arm muscles are telling me that's for sure. I swear shopping is harder work than an hour's conditioning. Totally worth it though, I got the cutest outfit for the party tonight. Look.' Lauren pulled a very short, very tight green dress out of a bag for Payson's inspection. The design was simple but screamed designer label.

'I'll never understand why you pay so much for so little material Lo,' Payson teased. Lauren sniffed and tossed her hair.

'Say what you like Miss Keeler but I shall be the belle of the ball. What are you going to wear?'

'I don't know! I did mean to have a look for something but Rigo got off early too so we went for coffee.'

'Coffee huh? Is that what you're calling it now?'

Payson rolled her eyes and hit her friend lightly on the arm. 'Shut up and come and help me find something half decent in my excuse for a wardrobe.'

Giggling and shoving each other the two girls headed for the bedroom they shared.

_ Chapter Break _

Sitting alone in the adjoining bedroom Wendy listened to the sounds of merriment and sighed wistfully. Since starting full time gymnastics training aged seven Wendy had never had a friend. Girls at the various gyms her mother had taken her around had been nice but Mrs Capstick had drummed it into her daughter that friends were a distraction she could not afford.

Wendy had never really had a problem living like that, not if it was the best thing for her career. But today things had been different. With Lauren. Until a few hours ago she had hated the confident, stylish blonde gymnast. Yes, Wendy knew that she was a better gymnast than Lauren but Lauren had everything else going for her; everything that Wendy had always believed she didn't need. The younger girl had never realised how similar she was to this girl she had thought of as an enemy; or at least how similar she was to the old Lauren. And after hearing what Lauren had said to her and remembering how sweet and supportive she had been as she cried her way through a confession in Sasha's office, Wendy was wondering if she herself could become like the new Lauren. She was only just 16. Younger than Colleen had been in Beijing. Maybe, this time around, she could focus on being a good friend and a supportive alternate. 2016 could be her time to shine. For the first time in a long time a genuine smile found its way to Wendy's face and the bitterness and tension left her stomach.

She left her bed and knocked gently on the door of the next room. 'Hi guys. Mind if I get ready with you?' she asked with an endearing mixture on friendliness and nervousness. Payson raised her eyebrows and glanced at Lauren who nodded encouragingly to Payson.

'Um, sure … I guess,' was the best Payson could manage for the girl who had after all tried to have her stretchered out of the Olympic team earlier that day.

'I … I … I'm really sorry Payson. I don't know what to say. I'm sorry.'

There was a long pause as Payson struggled with herself then she gave a tentative smile and a nod. 'Which do you think then, the yellow dress or the blue?'

_ Chapter Break _

Kaylie rested her forehead against the cool white china of the toilet bowl and tried to breathe evenly. Her heart was racing, her throat burning and her eyes watering. She hated this. Food was a necessity, at least for the next week, she knew that … but _this … _ugh, she felt so out of control and disgusting. Kaylie Cruz prided herself on her self control and clean, orderly discipline. She was not of those sloppy gymnasts who couldn't resist their carbs and had to practise damage control. She knew Lauren did it and, so she heard, even the unshakeable Colleen on occasion, but Kaylie … never.

She took a deep breath and leaned back against the wall. It would all be okay. All she had to do was keep up appearances for a few more days. A breakfast of croissants and orange juice, a quick chicken salad with Payson at lunchtime and a banana and grrrl bar just now with Jordan. A revolting amount of food but surely, most of it was now gone. And her friends should be off her back. Kaylie allowed herself a small, exhausted smile and closed her eyes.

She came to to a banging on the bathroom door. 'Kaylie! Kaylie!' shouted Jordan. You've been in there forever. Are you ok? Kaylie? If you don't answer me I'm breaking the door down.'

'I'm fine Jordan. Hang on, I'm just coming.' Kaylie got to her feet and opened the door. She stared. Standing behind her room mate was Austin Tucker. 'Austin?' she gasped. There was a long pause then Austin stepped forwards and held his ex girlfriend closely to him as she cried into his shirt.

_ Chapter Break _

Not making the Olympic team had been a huge blow for Austin Tucker. He felt the disappointment keenly and his pride had suffered a big knock. Back in Boulder though, he had realised that none of what had happened had been his girlfriend's fault. She had helped him as much as she could and it hadn't worked out. He could learn to live without his Olympic dream but he wasn't so sure about living without Kaylie. When he went to watch the trials he had started to hope that she would take him back but, though she forgave him, she didn't seem to need him. She had moved on and she had London to keep her focus. Austin had resigned himself to starting over and was considering a move to New York, to coach at the elite gym there.

Lauren's call had come out of the blue. 'Austin?' she had asked, as if anyone else was likely to be answering his phone. 'It's Lauren. We need you to come to London. Kaylie … she needs you.'

'Kaylie doesn't want me anymore Lauren. She's made that pretty damn clear.'

'Austin, you don't understand …'

'If Kaylie wants to get in touch, she can call me herself and not use you as some kind of go-between. Now, if you don't mind …'

'She won't eat Austin,' interrupted Lauren, her desperation evident in her voice.

Austin's stomach turned over and he felt sick and cold. 'How bad is it?' he asked, his voice low in an attempt to hide his depth of feeling.

'She's lost weight, she's lying to us, she's shaky and she almost collapsed at practice this morning. Sasha won't let her compete if she doesn't sort herself out. Payson and I have tried our best but it's not getting through.'

'I er, I need to think Lauren. I'll come if I can. I'll call you.' Austin hung up the phone but remained motionless, staring at the wall. Should he go to her? Could he? What would he say? Or do? With a sigh Austin turned to his computer and opened the internet browser. There was no choice, not really. He needed a flight to Heathrow.

_ Chapter Break _

Jordan slipped quietly from the room as Austin carried his tiny ex to her bed. They sat there in silence for a while then Austin asked tentatively, 'Kaylie, why? Why start this again now? This is the most important time of your life.'

'I know. I don't know why. Everything just got out of hand. I don't …'

'Is it my fault?' Austin said quietly, stroking Kaylie's hair gently. 'Because of what I said?'

'No! Please Austin, don't think that. It's nothing to do with that. It was after. I don't know, the drugs test and the trial and then being chosen – it's like it all suddenly became real, you know, and it was so scary and so much pressure. I just didn't know how to deal with it. '

'Still, I should have known. I should never have left you. I promised I'd always be here for you and I wasn't.'

'You're here now,' replied Kaylie leaning her head against his shoulder. 'Why are you here?'

'Lauren called me.'

'Lauren? Why?'

'She's worried sick about you Kaylie. Everybody is. I don't think you realise how … just go and look at yourself in the mirror.'

Slowly, Kaylie walked over to the full length mirror on the opposite wall. Looking at her reflection carefully she noticed her dull, lank looking hair, pale, drawn face and expressionless eyes. She saw the way the veins stood out on her skinny arms and the visible shapes of her ribs and collarbones through her thin teeshirt. She turned to face Austin and he could see her fear and self loathing. Before he could move to her though, she shook herself and a bright, false smile appeared on her face. 'I look fine,' she asserted with brittle cheerfulness. 'I'm so pleased you're here Austin, I really am, but I'm going to be ok. Now I have to get ready for the ceremony. Will you come to the party with us afterwards?'

With a black expression and a heavy heart Austin nodded and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for the reviews. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've found it really difficult to write.

_ Chapter 6 _

Payson gazed out at the crowds with awe. She had dreamed of this moment practically her entire life and now it was actually happening. The music, the colours, the cheering and the heady atmosphere all swirled around her and her entire body responded to the excitement. As she waved enthusiastically to the thousands of people watching in the auditorium she felt her face would split in two she was smiling so hard. Payson looked at the sea of US team jackets in front, around and behind her and her heart swelled at the sight of the US flag being carried at the front of their section. Joyfully she grabbed Lauren's and Kaylie's hands and they grinned at each other. This was, quite literally, three dreams come true.

Out in the auditorium Mark and Kim Keeler sat beaming with pride, hugging their younger daughter between them. 'That could be you next time Becks,' said her Dad fondly. Becca laughed and punched her father lightly on the shoulder. 'Not likely Daddy!' Her face turned thoughtful - 'It will be fun trying though.' Ronnie and Alex Cruz sat behind the Keelers, together but not together. This was the culmination of everything they had ever wanted for their daughter. They were proud and satisfied but happy? No. It had cost their family too much. In sharp contrast to the stiff distance between the Cruzes, Summer Van Horne leaned happily against Steve Tanner, his arm casually thrown around her shoulder. She had been an invaluable support to him and Lauren over the past weeks and she was beginning to realise that, despite his faults, she had never stopped loving Steve.

The opening ceremony seemed to pass the gymnasts by in a blur of happy confusion. Even Wendy was content, pleased to be a part of the grandeur and excitement of the occasion. For Colleen this was not a new experience but was none the less thrilling for that and for Jordan, who had not even been on the national team a few months previously, it was beyond what she had allowed her mind to entertain, even in its wildest flights of fantasy. The six girls stood together with the other teams from the US, united as a group by patriotism, loyalty, enthusiasm and competitive drive. It was going to be three weeks none of the athletes would ever forget.

_ Chapter Break _

'Hurry up in the shower Colleen,' Lauren yelled thumping on the bathroom door. 'The boys are going to be here in fifteen and we are so not ready.' From her horizontal position on the sofa Jordan smiled ruefully up at Wendy. 'You're going to have be my date for the evening kiddo,' she stated. 'Despite every rule to the contrary, the rest of our so called teamies appear to be deserting us for the male species.' Wendy gave Jordan a shy grin, ecstatic at being so included by the often aggressive and distant seeming older girl. 'You'd better go and dressed then,' she quipped. 'I'm not going to my first Olympic party with anyone wearing a bathrobe'

'Ugh. Dresses. Hate them. Don't have one. Do you think there's a chance nobody will notice if I wear jeans?'

'Ummmm, I'm going to go with no on that one. Go and borrow a dress from Kaylie, I bet she bought like a million.' With a groan Jordan rolled off the couch and headed into her bedroom. She had a deep hatred of looking 'girly'. Jordan was a beautiful girl but the last thing she wanted was for anyone to notice that!

_ Chapter Break _

A crashing on the door heralded the arrival the 'boys.' Both Rigo and Jake looked more than uncomfortable in their formal suits and Austin looked uncomfortable full stop. Barring Ryan, Colleen's fiancée, he was the only non-Olympian in the room and, unlike Ryan, he would have given anything to be one of them. After a mumbled greeting he crossed the room and took Kaylie in his arms. Her tiny frame felt as delicate as a bird's in his hands and he winced involuntarily. Kaylie drew back and looked at him questioningly. 'What is it?' she asked. Austin paused as he looked down at the girl beside him. She had taken care with her appearance; a wrap hiding her bony shoulders and back, her face heavily made up and her hair blow dried and styled for maximum volume. No, he decided. Now was not the moment to rock the boat. 'Nothing,' he mumbled and kissed her gently. 'I just missed you, that's all.'

Jake had not seen Lauren since Olympic trials. Though not officially a 'couple' it was clear that they liked each other and when he entered the girls' apartment that evening Jake couldn't keep his eyes off her. The green dress looked stunning, not to mention sexy, on her and the excitement in her eyes and delicate flush on her cheeks lent her face an extra beauty. Lauren was uncharacteristically shy around him but, judging from the winks her friend Payson was sending his way, he thought he could take that as a good sign. Payson and Rigo had of course only seen each other that afternoon but still, the normally reserved and 'oh so correct' gymnastics team captain appeared to have traded personalities with her flirty friend for the evening! Lauren rolled her eyes at the couple but had to admit they were cute together.

'Guys! Hate to break up the multiple love fests in here but the party of a lifetime is waiting for us!' Jordan stormed through the room, looking awkward but lovely in a bright red dress of Kaylie's, and opened the apartment door. 'Let's go.'

_ Chapter Break _

'Payson?' Payson turned away from her animated discussion of the various 'celebs' present to find Sasha, scrubbed up for the occasion in a tuxedo and dress shirt and obviously feeling rather out of place. 'Can we talk?'

'Sure Sasha, what's up?' asked Payson curiously, walking out with her coach onto the balcony.

'I know it's a party but I've been looking for a time to discuss competition with you. I don't think the US has ever had a team that's going to need its Captain more than this one.'

Payson's face was sombre but she shrugged and said, 'I know that Sasha. I've got their backs, don't worry.'

Sasha shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. 'I know you have Payson, it's just …I don't want you to get distracted by … by anything … anyone.'

Payson's eyebrows rose and she felt a flush warming her cheeks. 'What …?'

'I spoke to your Mum Payson. I know you're 18 but, this thing with Rigo. I don't know how serious …?'

'Sasha!' Payson exploded, her face horrified. 'I so do _not_ want to have this conversation with you. Like you said, we're 18 and we're being careful.'

Sasha's face went blank with shock. 'You're having sex with him?'

Payson froze. 'I … I thought that's what you meant.'

'Payson, how could you be so stupid? Do I need to remind you what happened to Emily? You're so close to achieving everything you've ever wanted, why are you risking it all for some scruffy haired teenage biker?'

Payson's hands had gone to her face in embarrassment but now she lowered them slowly and looked at her coach with a mixture of anger and astonishment. 'No, I haven't forgotten Emily, of course I haven't. And I know what I want and how to get it. But I'm not a child and I definitely don't need a critique of my boyfriend from my coach!' Payson felt tears start up in her eyes and angrily brushed them away. She hated this criticism from the man whose opinion she valued more than anybody's, especially now, when what she had with Rigo felt so right.

Sasha's heart leapt into his throat. He hadn't meant to make his gymnast cry, it was just he felt so possessive … jealous? …. Of her. Contrite, he stepped forward and pulled the girl into a fierce hug.

'I'm sorry Payson, I just care about you, that's all. I care about you so much.'

'I promise you, I can handle a relationship _and_ a gold medal Sasha,' Payson said in a wobbly voice.

'Payson?' came a horrified cry from behind the two. Instantly Sasha and Payson sprang apart and whirled around to find a confused and frightened Jordan staring at them. 'A relationship! You …' she nodded at Payson, '… and YOU!' She stabbed a finger violently in Sasha's direction. 'I … You … What …. How …You told us we could trust you!' Jordan yelled before spinning on her heel and running off into the crowd, sobbing audibly. Payson rushed after her leaving Sasha standing open mouthed on the balcony, knowing he was innocent but wondering if he _truly_ was.

_ Please Review _


	7. Chapter 7

Kaylie hadn't even bothered to get changed out of her party clothes. She sat on her bed, staring into space and wondering why, just when everything should be so perfect, it was all so wrong. A hurried chat with her parents outside the Olympic village had highlighted the tension between them and, though Austin had been sweet and attentive all evening, his suspicious and pained looks at her made her feel like she was suffocating. He had watched her like a hawk on speed during the buffet, ensuring that she both ate and didn't leave for the bathroom afterwards. He had even insisted she leave the party early and 'get enough rest'. With a sulky sigh Kaylie threw herself onto her back and folded her arms across her chest. She hated losing control and Austin made her feel like a child. She stubbornly blocked out the small voice inside her that suggested that might just be because she was behaving like one!

The slam of the apartment door jolted Kaylie from her half asleep doze and a moment later Jordan burst into the room. She was breathless and crying, her hair all over the place and mascara streaked down her face. Jordan looked at her friend, opened her mouth as if to speak but closed it again and lay down on her bed, facing the wall.

'Jordan? What is it? What's happened?' Kaylie moved hesitantly over to Jordan's bed and put her hand on the girl's shaking shoulders.

'It's nothing. Just ignore me,' Jordan mumbled into her pillow.

'Has somebody hurt you?'

'No. Yes. I don't know.'

Kaylie stared helplessly at her friend's back and decided to wait Jordan out. She sat down on the other girl's bed and leaned against the wall. After a few minutes of stormy tears Jordan sat up, gave Kaylie a watery and somewhat shamefaced smile and leaned against her shoulder. 'I'm sorry Kay, I didn't mean for anybody to see me like that.'

Kaylie hugged her tightly. 'Don't be silly Jordan, I'm your friend. At least I want to be. You don't have to deal with everything on your own you know. I am here if you want to talk.'

There was a long pause then Jordan blurted out, 'Sasha's taking advantage of Payson.'

'How do you mean?'

'How do you think I mean Kaylie? They're together. Like, together together. I saw them.'

Kaylie stared at Jordan as if she had grown an extra head then burst out laughing. Jordan recoiled from her and her eyes filled with tears again. 'It's not a joke Kaylie. Sasha is our coach, he's supposed to be protecting and looking out for us, not … doing that.'

'Jordan, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed like that and I get why you're insecure about this, I really really do and it's totally natural for you to be nervous of Sasha. But honestly Jordan I know Sasha and I know Payson and there's no way this can be right. There must have been a misunderstanding somewhere.'

'It didn't look like a misunderstanding to me.' Jordan muttered darkly. 'I've half a mind to tell …'

'Don't tell anyone!' countered Kaylie. 'I'm serious Jordan, you know what happened to those two with the whole video tape thing and Lauren. They don't need any more accusations.'

'How many more 'accusations' before somebody realises there might be something in it? I hate to sound like a cliché but you've heard of 'no smoke without fire' right?'

Kaylie looked thoughtfully at Jordan then shook her head. 'No, sorry Jordan but there's no way. And if, by some chance you were right, then Payson's eighteen anyway.'

Jordan leapt off the bed at this, her eyes flashing. 'Sasha's still our coach Kaylie and we should be safe with him. Look, I don't care if you believe me or not, I know there's something not right about that man and I'm not letting anybody get hurt by him'

'Jordan, you're being ridiculous…' Kaylie trailed off as she saw Payson appear in the doorway of the bedroom, a mixture of concern, shock and embarrassment on her face.

'Jordan, thank God you're here. Look, I'm sorry you heard what you did and I can see what it might have seemed like to you but I swear there was nothing going on at all. Nothing. I was talking to him about my relationship with Rigo. Sasha would never cross a line like that I can promise you. '

'How do you know?' asked Jordan, slightly mollified but unable to let go of her anxieties.

'Well, she has tried to kiss the old goat before, remember,' said Kaylie with a smirk, attempting to lighten the atmosphere. 'And what did you say to him about Rigo? We might be adults Pay but Sasha's still the anti-dating dictator.'

'Thanks for that Kaylie,' said Payson drily. 'But yes Jordan, she has a point, however crudely made. I had a crush on Sasha and he was lovely to me but totally 100% professional. And Kaylie, I may have accidentally told Sasha I'm sleeping with Rigo.'

'You did what?' came another new voice from the doorway. Payson wheeled around to find Lauren leaning on the doorframe, her expression shocked, amused and even slightly impressed. 'Now this I have to hear about.'

_ Chapter Break _

Sasha Belov was not having a good morning. His team captain could barely look him in the eye without blushing and Jordan Randall was avoiding him like the plague, casting him looks of definite distrust from across the gym. Kaylie was obviously feeling cornered and was seeing Sasha as one of her 'controllers', Lauren was sulking because he wouldn't let her train without her heart monitor, Wendy was clearly frightened of him following the conduct warning he had given her the previous day and Colleen was looking more than slightly fed up of every one of her teenaged, melodramatic team mates. Team preliminaries were taking place in 24 hours time and Sasha felt his team was more dominated by hormones, tantrums and self destruction than it was self control, discipline and success.

He kept the girls to moderate conditioning and a couple of hours of skills. There was no point overworking them and, in the mood they were in, he didn't want to risk injuries or melt downs. After a gentle pep talk and all the inspiring rhetoric he could throw at them he dismissed the six gymnasts for the final time before their games really began.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I have been reading up on how Olympic gymnastics works but I'm still not entirely clear so apologies for any mistakes made.

Thanks for the recent reviews – would be lovely to have more feedback if anybody is reading.

_ Chapter 8 _

'Good morning America and welcome to our live coverage of the qualifying round of the women's artistic gymnastics, one of the USA's best hopes for medals. I'm here with former all around champion Nastia Liukin. The team is just coming out to take their seats now, led, as you can see, by 18 year old Team Captain Payson Keeler. Now Keeler's road to 2012 has not been plain sailing. Just two years ago she broke her back in a fall from the uneven bars and was told she would never compete again. Looking at this strong, confident looking young woman now, that's hard to believe. Nastia, what can we expect of Payson today?'

'Well, it's easy to see why sponsors have adopted Payson Keeler as the ultimate comeback kid. She's never been stronger and this is one athlete we can't underestimate. On paper she's still not as strong as team mate and personal friend Kaylie Cruz but, looking at Cruz over the past few weeks, she appears to have lost some strength.'

'Yes Nastia, Cruz is another athlete who has had to take time away from the sport during this Olympic cycle. Last year Kaylie revealed that a publicised ACL injury was actually an NGO ruse and that she had in fact been battling anorexia. She is now officially recovered but, with the intense pressure of performing here in London, who can say how she might be affected. Warming up next to Kaylie is another controversial choice for this year's Olympic team, Jordan Randall. Since walking out after a major international competition a few years ago Jordan disappeared from the public eye and was not seen to compete again until the Olympic trials. Why do you think she has been selected for the team Nastia?

'Jordan has an undeniable talent. She's an excellent all rounder and, physically, can only be an asset to the US team. We just have to hope she can keep her head in the game. '

'Indeed. Talking to the team's medical staff is Lauren Tanner, a beam specialist known affectionately among the women as 'Queen of the Beam.' Now Lauren has also had some major health problems recently and will be competing today wearing a special heart monitoring device that will alert the medical staff to any need for Tanner to cease competition. Completing the US team is Colleen Evans, who competed in 2008 at Beijing. Evans is an experienced athlete who can be relied to stay calm and bring in decent scores but she is not billed as someone likely to show us anything exciting. Nadia, from what we have said about these girls this morning, it's hard to see why American hopes are so high for this team. Can they really bring us the gold?

'Oh absolutely, they can. Skills and performance wise this group of athletes is one of the best teams I believe the US has ever assembled. They could make history here in London – but they could also choke. As talented as they are I have to say I wouldn't want to cope with being part of a team so fraught with problems, They have the potential to be outstanding but I think they're going to have the nation on the edge of their seats. '

'Thank you Nastia. Well everybody, the gymnasts are finishing their warm up and getting ready to go with their first rotations.

_ Chapter Break _

'Okay girls, this is it. There's nothing I else I can say or do now. You're here and you're about to compete. Focus. Clear your minds of anything that's distracting you and let's do this.' Sasha looked around at the girls and smiled at them. Grimly, they smiled back. Payson had forgotten her embarrassment and Jordan put aside her distrust. Kaylie had eaten breakfast and Lauren had reconsidered her sulks. Colleen was as steady as always. The team was prepared. It was time.

'Competing on Floor, from the United States of America, Colleen Evans.'

Colleen took a deep breath and walked forwards into the corner of the floor area. She smiled and waved at the crowds with a cheery confidence she did not feel and waited for her music to begin.

_ Chapter Break _

'Here we are folks, more than half way through this exciting competition and our girls are doing their country proud. The Chinese are currently sitting in first place but the US is very close behind. Ivanka Karolenko, the Russian secret weapon has performed strongly but that surprising slip on the uneven bars may prove to have been a costly mistake. Fifteen year old miniature powerhouse Genji Cho has dominated the competition so far today and is currently in first on both bars and beam. What do you think Nastia, can anyone touch her for the all around, or indeed for any of the individual gold medals?'

'She's certainly an exceptional young girl but I wouldn't rule out our competitors, no. Payson Keeler's floor routine was truly outstanding today. If she can repeat that in the event finals she has a real chance at the gold. Kaylie Cruz also has the potential to do well on floor and with Cruz on vault, Tanner on beam and Randall on bars, I wouldn't say Cho can rest on her laurels quite yet.'

'We're about to see our best medal hope on the vault, Kaylie Cruz, up next. Cruz has been training two of the most difficult vaults performed in women's artistic gymnastics, a tsukahara double pike and an amanar. You can see her running down the track now for the tsukahara and wow, look at that height off a box, a beautiful double pike and, oh, a huge stumble on the landing. Now, that is going to be a big deduction.'

Kaylie managed her finishing pose for the judges and turned slowly to walk back down the track. In seconds Sasha was there, using a firm arm to support the shaking girl. 'Are you ok?' he asked shortly. She nodded. 'Look at me Kaylie,' Sasha commanded, suppressed anger in his tone. She turned her head and Sasha took one look at the eyes that couldn't focus and the pale, clammy skin and sighed. 'Ok, that's it. You're not doing a second vault Kaylie. Go and take a rest please.'

'What? Sasha, you can't be serious. My landing was awful, I need my amanar to be perfect.'

'Which it won't be. You'll fall or faint, quite likely on your head, and put yourself out of the rest of competition. This is not up for negotiation Kaylie. Bench, now.'

'Sasha, please,' cried Kaylie, her voice cracking. I'm not going to qualify for the final on that vault and it's my best event. I could get gold on this.'

Sasha couldn't trust himself to answer her. He pushed her down on the bench next to Lauren. 'Get her something to eat,' he said to the doctor as he walked away without looking at her.

_ Chapter Break _

'Okay, with just four gymnasts left to compete, the top three positions look, as expected, to be China, the USA and Russia. Of course the scoreboard will be wiped clean for tomorrow but to go into the event finals as the winner of the qualifiers would be a huge psychological boost. Is there any way the US team can get this Nastia?'

'It's going to take something huge. And it's all going to come down to Jordan Randall on vault and Kaylie Cruz on bars. Britain's Hannah Whelan will try and qualify for the beam final but her performance is not going to affect the score board. However, Genji Cho is about to go out on floor and we know her tumbling moves verge on the inhuman. If she lands her three and a half China will probably be untouchable.'

'Jordan,' said Sasha hesitantly as he walked with the girl towards the vault. 'Do you trust me?'

'I … I don't know,' confessed Jordan hesitantly. Sasha took a deep breath. He had to take a huge gamble on this girl and he wished he didn't have to do it to her. Not when she was having such a hard time with him anyway.

'I'm sorry Jordan and I do understand. But I can assure you, hand on heart, that I have never behaved inappropriately with any gymnast under my care. You all mean too much to me for that. I only think of you and what's best for you and the team … and, with that in mind, … we need your Layout Jordan.'

'What?' exploded Jordan. 'Sasha, I haven't … I couldn't … I don't do that move anymore.'

'I know Jordan, and I can guess why and understand. But, if you still have it, you could bring the US back into first and qualify for the event final yourself. Coach Ray's behaviour towards you was unforgivable but don't let him have the power to carry on hurting you Jordan. Don't let him stop you from being your best.'

Jordan looked at her coach and slowly nodded. 'I have it,' she said as she headed off down the track. Moments later she powered up and over the fault, performed the layout move flawlessly and landed well with just a small step forwards. With a gasp Jordan flung her arms around Sasha's neck in an impulsive hug. Then she stepped back, looked him in the eyes and smiled a genuine smile.

_ Chapter Break _

Kaylie stared at the scoreboard. Jordan's vault had earned a massive score but Genji's floor had also been excellent and the US were still behind. There was only her bars routine left and, with some rough calculations, Kaylie knew her current routine was not going to be enough. In fact, it probably wouldn't even beat Payson's for the second US spot in the event final. She came to a snap decision. Sasha was busy congratulating Jordan and he probably wasn't talking to her anyway. Instead she turned to Lauren. 'I'm going to put the round off Arabian mount back in,' she whispered.

Lauren choked on her lucozade. 'Er, excuse me, what?' she spluttered. 'You haven't trained that move in like a year and you never really had it anyway.'

'I was landing it two times out of every three,' said Kaylie stubbornly. 'And anyway, I'm lighter than I was then and it helps with the speed.'

'You're lighter than you were the day you wound up in hospital with anorexia? Wow, Kaylie, you're filling me with confidence here.'

'It's our last chance Lo. We'll qualify even if I end up flat on my face. But if I land it we can win.'

Lauren looked at her friend doubtfully. She could see the logic in Kaylie's words but she still didn't like it. 'Won't you at least ask Sasha what he thinks?'

'Sasha doesn't believe in me anymore,' said Kaylie quietly and, hearing her name being called, walked towards the bars without looking back.

_ Chapter Break _

'And here we have it, the last two gymnasts of the day, Hannah Whelan on beam and Kaylie Cruz on bars. Sasha Belov, the US coach, pulled Kaylie's second vault earlier today and, judging from the body language between the two, all is not well. Belov is approaching the bars now to spot Cruz but she isn't so much as giving him a glance. Even without this potential upset, does Cruz have a bars routine to bring the US out above China?'

'No, I don't think she does. And, I hate to say it, but she does not look well. And Belov looks furious. I think the US are going to have to settle for second today. Oh!'

'Nastia, did I just see what I thought I saw.'

'A round off Arabian mount! Only Genji Cho has successfully performed that move in competition and it wasn't in her routine today.'

'I didn't know it was in Kaylie's either.'

'It wasn't.' Look at her coach's face, he's as stunned as we are. And not pleased stunned either. If looks could kill …'

'Well, I'm impressed Nastia. And this routine from Cruz is excellent. She's building up for the dismount now and there we have it, a double back dismount and a clean landing. A wonderful performance but will it be enough. The scores are being tabulated and … yes! That routine will be the top score of the day on bars and brings the US out two tenths of a point higher than China. They will be heading into the final as the favourites for team gold.'

_ Author Note _

I know all that was probably highly unrealistic but I don't pretend to be an expert, I'm just going for the drama! Please let me know what you thought.


	9. Chapter 9

I've been totally blocked on this story, sorry it's been so long. I was thinking of giving it up but I picked up my two new reviews tonight and it inspired me to keep trying. Thanks for the feedback guys. I do love reviews – hint hint!

_ Chapter 9 _

Showered, changed and tired but happy, Jordan, Payson, Wendy and Colleen flopped lazily onto the sofas in the living area of their apartment and smiled at each other. 'Great work today guys,' said Payson. 'I can't believe we came first. I really hope we can repeat it tomorrow. When is Sasha coming over to tell us who's doing what?'

'Six-ish, he said,' replied Colleen. 'Hey Payson, I know I'm not the gymnast most of you are but I'd really like to compete on _something_ tomorrow. Would you help me put a case to Sasha?'

'Of course I will. But there's no way Sasha will leave you out altogether Colleen, seriously. Your floor was awesome today and you never make mistakes. You're the most solid girl this team's got.' Colleen smiled her thanks but her eyes still looked a little sad. She had been the little sixteen year old golden girl in Beijing and getting older sucked. She flicked the tv on and the girls settled down to watch a basketball match between South Africa and Canada.

The game was just coming to an end when the apartment door was thrown open and Kaylie stormed in followed closely by Lauren. 'Kaylie, I swear I didn't say anything like that, I never would. Well okay, I once would but now I wouldn't. Seriously Kay, I love what you did today. I think you're nuts but it sure as hell worked.'

Kaylie threw herself into the seat next to Payson and glared back at Lauren. 'Well they got that crap from somewhere Lo.'

'Um, hello? What the hell …?' said Payson. 'What's wrong with you two?'

'Lauren,' hissed Kaylie, an emotion not far from hatred evident in her tone, 'has just been reported on BBC2 as having said that I am, quote, severely anorexic, emotionally volatile and totally unreliable, unquote!'

'Lauren!' gasped Payson, shocked at the apparent disloyalty to their team.

'I said nothing like that, seriously,' insisted Lauren, not far from tears. The reporter asked me why your routines were so unexpected today and I said you weren't feeling well during your vault so you felt you had to make up for it with something unexpected in the bars.'

'That sounds harmless enough,' Colleen said, moving to put an arm around Lauren. 'But was that really all? I can't see how even the most twisted reporter could get what Kaylie said from that.'

Lauren took a deep breath and looked anywhere but at Kaylie. 'He said that the rumour was you had stumbled on vault because you were starving yourself and he asked me if your eating disorder was back.'

'And?' said Kaylie. 'What did you tell him'.

'I burst into tears,' confessed Lauren. 'I left the interview.'

There was a long silence in the room that was broken by the ringing of Kaylie's cell phone. 'Shit!' she exclaimed. 'It's my Dad. Thanks a lot Lauren.' She stalked off into her bedroom, slamming the door hard behind her. Lauren looked after her, guilt and worry written all over her face.

'Christ!' breathed Colleen. 'Hey Lauren, seriously, don't blame yourself. You didn't say those things and hell, even if you had … you wouldn't exactly be wrong would you!'

_- Chapter Break _

Sasha arrived promptly at 6, his file in his hand and a serious expression on his face. 'I have never been prouder of you girls than I was today,' he began. 'But if we can't repeat tomorrow then it will all have been for nothing. Tomorrow we go for Gold and you will all have a part to play. Colleen, you had excellent scores today and came in 8th on floor. If it wasn't for the two per country rule you'd be in the event final. I'm sorry you won't get that chance but you will definitely be performing your floor routine again tomorrow.'

Colleen smiled. That was enough for her, she just wanted to feel a proper part of the team medal they all felt sure they could win.

'Lauren, you will be our front runner on beam. Your routine was outstanding; keep that up and I can't see you not medalling in it individually, let alone helping us to do so as a team.

Lauren nodded, grateful for the praise from the coach she had always felt ignored her in favour of Payson and Kaylie, but slightly disappointed only to be in the one event. The old Lauren would have made a scene and called for 'Daddy'. The new Lauren took the blow stoically and resolved to shine where she could.

Next Sasha turned to Jordan. 'You,' he said 'are one of the bravest young women I have ever met. To perform any move without practice, just because I asked you to, is impressive. To perform a move that has so much negativity attached to it for you and to perform it so well, took real courage, team spirit and trust. I was honoured to be your coach today. You will be leading the team on Vault tomorrow as well as performing on bars and beam.'

Jordan made a half hearted attempt to look nonchalant but failed to keep the smile off her face. She had faced some demons today and she felt strong, powerful and successful. It was good to have her coach validate her feelings and she felt a new warmth towards Sasha. Maybe, she thought, she was still capable of trust.

'Payson, your all around performance was excellent. Not only have you qualified for the all around competition next week but you are going into that competition ranked 4th. Medalling is a very real possibility for you. Be confident and proud. Tomorrow however, you still need to focus on your team. You will compete for us on bars, vault and, of course, floor.'

Payson gave a small gasp of pleasure. After everything she had gone through, after believing that her dreams were gone forever, they were finally coming true.

Sasha paused, looking anxiously at the small, dark haired girl sitting with her eyes fixed firmly on the floor. 'Kaylie,' he said at last. 'Kaylie, I really ought to pull you from the finals altogether …' Kaylie's head shot up at this and she gave her coach a wide eyed, agonised stare … 'but I'm not going to do that. I can't deny I'm both angry with you and desperately worried but, at the same time, we still can't win this without you. You will compete on floor, beam and bars – without the round off Arabian. You will never again make a decision like that that I have not cleared. Is that clear?

'Yes Sasha,' replied Kaylie in a small voice. 'But Sasha?'

'Yes?'

'I came in 7th on Vault.'

'You will not compete on vault. You're too weak for those high difficulty power moves and the risk of serious injury is too high.'

Kaylie closed her eyes, tears spilling out from under her lashes. She leaned against Payson who wrapped her arms around her friend, horrified at how bony she was. 'But Sasha?' questioned Payson. 'Who's coming in with Jordan and I on the vault then?'

There was another pause as Sasha looked over at his youngest gymnast with a compassionate smile. 'Wendy Capshaw,' he announced.

_ Author note _

I can't actually find any information on whether an alternate can be used in a final or not. But I really wanted to give her a chance, given that I've turned her into a reformed character.

Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas/suggestions.


	10. Chapter 10

Sasha left the girls at seven, bidding them to get a good night's sleep and, as always, stay focused. Payson and Colleen busied themselves in the kitchen, making a dinner of spaghetti bolognese and salad. Jordan, Lauren and Wendy chatted quietly while Kaylie attempted to deal with angry phone messages from Austin. The tension between Lauren and Kaylie made the atmosphere in the room slightly uneasy but the girls appeared to be adopting the 'ignore it and hope it goes away' approach to conflict solving.

'Dinner's up,' called Payson and the girls settled around the table. Discussion soon turned to the next morning's competition. 'China were totally up our butts,' Lauren reminded them anxiously. 'Arghh, I've never wanted anything more than this gold medal. We have to win guys. Have to.'

'Maybe we would if Sasha wasn't sabotaging it,' muttered Kaylie, almost inaudibly.

'Erm, excuse me, what?' asked Jordan, not sure if she had heard her friend correctly or not.

Kaylie pushed her chair back from her half eaten meal and looked around the table, eyes flashing. 'Why won't Sasha let me compete on vault? Or use my highest DOD on the bars? It's ridiculous, I should be able to get top scores on both and I can't because I have to follow Sasha's every whim like a little school kid and he chooses the fucking alternate over me on my best event!"

Wendy froze and blinked at Kaylie as if she'd been slapped. An awful silence fell over the table as the girls stared at the bitter, mean spirited girl who had suddenly replaced their usually sweet and gentle friend. 'Kaylie …' began Jordan in an uncertain voice.

'Leave it Jordan,' interrupted Colleen. 'She doesn't mean it, she's upset and not thinking.'

'I am actually here you know.' Kaylie rounded viciously on Colleen 'How dare you tell me what I'm feeling or thinking.' Colleen stared wordlessly at the girl then sat back quietly, recognising that Kaylie was on the verge of hysteria. Jordan however, lacked the older girl's scruples.

'You're so far out of order it's not even true Kaylie. I don't know what's got into you. You have three events, you're in the all around and three event finals, you're not well enough to perform safely on vault and, well, it's nice for Wendy to have a chance. Don't be so mean and selfish.'

'Mean and selfish? What the hell Jordan? I'm sooo sorry if I don't support your new little protégé's 'chance' to compete but she did make me fail a fucking drug's test remember! Which, for your information, is half the reason I've ended up in the state I'm in now!'

'What state, Kaylie?' asked Payson quietly. 'I thought you were fine and didn't have a problem?'

Kaylie narrowed her eyes, feeling cornered. 'I don't,' she tried lamely. 'But if I did it would be her fault.'

'Oh get over yourself Kaylie,' snapped Jordan. 'You're 18 years old, you make your own decisions. Fuck your life up if you have to but don't go blaming other people for it.'

Kaylie looked around at her team mates, eyes wild and chest heaving. 'Go to hell the lot of you!' she screamed and bolted for the bathroom where she didn't even bother to hide the sound of her purging.

_ Chapter Break _

Lauren and Jordan started on the washing up in near silence while the other girls sat around awkwardly, pretending to read or listening to music. Suddenly there was a crashing sound as a plate slipped through Lauren's fingers onto the floor. Payson looked up from her book and noticed Lauren's twitching hands and uncertain expression. 'Lo? Are you ok?' she asked in alarm.

'I … I don't …Payson, I …' Payson darted forward just in time to catch her fainting friend and lower her to the floor.

'Take deep breaths Lauren, you'll be okay. That's it, in and out, slowly. Close your eyes and lean against me, you're going to be fine. 'She looked across the kitchen to Colleen. 'Can you call Sasha? He's going to need to know it happened again.'

'Payson, no!' protested Lauren, already looking and sounding stronger. 'It's just stress, it's not serious. It won't affect me tomorrow.'

'You don't know that Lauren,' said Jordan kneeling next to her. This hasn't happened in nearly two weeks, something must be wrong.'

'I know exactly what's wrong,' muttered Payson darkly, glaring at the closed door behind which Kaylie was sulking.

_ Chapter Break _

Sasha paced restlessly up and down the little medical room while Lauren sat on a chair, leaning against Payson and with her foot tapping nervously against the floor. None of them spoke. The door opened and the team doctor entered, holding a print out of the heart scan she had conducted on Lauren earlier that morning. Lauren jumped to her feet. 'Well,' she demanded. 'What's going on? Can I compete? Am I ok?' The doctor smiled compassionately.

'Yes Lauren, I think you can compete. But we need to be careful. When I examined you at the beginning of the week your heart rhythms were almost back to normal but they have become slightly elevated. I know you're under an extreme amount of stress but you need to do everything you can to minimise it. Are you sleeping well? Eating properly? Getting plenty of rest?'

'Yes. Apart from the sleeping, I guess. I've been worrying quite a lot.'

'You don't need to worry today Lauren,' said Sasha gently. Your beam routine is flawless, you'll be wonderful.'

'I'm not worried about my gymnastics Sasha.'

'Well you should be,' exploded Payson all of a sudden. 'Damn it Lauren, you've worked your whole life to get here and now you're here, you deserve to be able to concentrate on being the best you can be. Let Kaylie destroy her own dreams if she has to but she does not get to take you down with her.' Payson hugged her friend fiercely and left to get ready.

'Is that was all this is about Lauren?' asked Sasha gently. 'You're worrying about Kaylie?'

Lauren shrugged uncomfortably. 'Sure, I guess. Plus, we kind of fell out. She thinks I said some stuff I didn't and she hates me for it.'

Sasha raised his eyebrows. He had known Lauren for two years and never imagined that he would need to say what he was about to. 'Look Lauren. Payson is absolutely right. Your primary concern here has got to be yourself. I love the fact that you're showing so much compassion for somebody else but you need to leave Kaylie to me, the doctors and her family. You deserve to be selfish right now.'

Lauren raised her head and stared at Sasha in astonishment. Then, to her embarrassment and his discomfort, she burst into tears and buried her head in his shoulder. 'Lauren? It will be ok. You'll be ok.' He patted her awkwardly on the shoulder.

'I know, I know, it's not that,' sniffed Lauren. 'It's just … I don't know Sasha, it feels kind of weird to tell you this, but … I'm kind of happy. That you put me first. Before the others I mean. I always thought you cared more about them than me. I know things got better between us after worlds and stuff but, with Payson and Kaylie, it was different somehow. I feel like you see me as a gymnast that you coach but see them as real girls with real feelings that you care about.'

'Lauren, that's crazy. I treat all you girls the same.'

'No Sasha, you don't! When Payson broke her back you practically became her personal coach. You took her to ballets and had dinner with her family and you forced the NGO to give her an extra chance. When you found out what Marty did to Kaylie you punched him and when Kaylie collapsed at world trials you felt so guilty you moved continent. But when I was told about my heart condition and that I'd never be fit for London you didn't come and see me in hospital once. You didn't even call.'

Sasha sat back and put his head in his hands. All the scenes Lauren had spoken of raced in front of his eyes and he saw himself behaving exactly as Lauren had said. She was right, he realised. He had favoured the other two girls. Kaylie because she was so emotionally fragile and Payson because … well, because she was Payson and he felt connected to her in a way he had never felt connected to anybody.

'I'm sorry,' he said simply. You're right, you're absolutely right. I've let you down.' He turned to face the frightened looking gymnast in front of her and suddenly saw her as the vulnerable teenager she was and not as the cocksure and slightly vicious girl he was used to seeing. He pulled her into a tight hug then said, 'I won't let it happen again. Trust me Lauren, you mean just as much to me as the other girls and I need you to relax and let yourself get through your routine today. You owe it to yourself. I'll be with you every step of the way. Can you do that?'

Lauren blinked back her tears and smiled a more genuine smile than Sasha had seen from her in a long time. She nodded.

_ Chapter Break _

Payson adjusted the straps on her leotard, zipped up her gym bag and stood up to put it her locker. Just as she was closing the door her phone rang. It was probably Rigo, she thought. She glanced at the clock. There was time for a last chat before she had to warm up. Quickly she opened the bag back up and rummaged for her phone. She looked at the caller ID and gave a start before quickly answering the call.

'Emily!' she cried. 'Hi. I can't believe you're calling!'

_ Please Review _


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for the lovely reviews Tallyr and yes, TexasAngel, I am bringing Emily back. Sorry for the delay in updating, have been crazily busy.

_ Chapter 11 _

Emily Kmetko had spent the past couple of months feeling mixed up and emotional. When she looked at her baby daughter, her now fiancée Damon and their sweet little apartment she felt fortunate and happy. But America was in the grip of Olympic fever and Emily couldn't help but wish for what she had lost. Had she made different choices she could have been in that Olympic Village. She couldn't imagine her life without baby Madison but that knowledge still hurt her.

She knew she'd become distant from her friends in the eleven months since she'd left Boulder but they brought home to her so strongly all that might have been and she couldn't face that. Her occasional emails had become more and more occasional until they had ceased to exist altogether. She had texted her three old teammates when Madison arrived but that was all. On bad days she wondered if they even remembered her.

Then, a week earlier, Damon, who was finally launching his album, had come home with some news. 'Hey, Em, guess what?' he had said. 'My record label want me to go and do some promotional work in London next week.' Emily was feeling tired and emotional that evening. Madison had been sleeping poorly and everything was getting on top of her. 'Wow Damon, that's great,' she replied but couldn't keep the stress and lack of enthusiasm from her voice.

'I won't go if you don't want me to,' he had said uncertainly.

'No, don't be silly, of course you must go. I'll miss you, that's all.'

Damon had been silent for a moment then said, 'Why don't you and Madison come with me. It will be awesome. Our first family trip.'

'To London. In Summer 2012?' Emily had replied, a note of incredulity in her voice.

Comprehension then dawned on Damon's face and he hugged his girlfriend closely. 'I'm sorry Em,' he had whispered in her ear. 'I wasn't thinking. Forget I said anything.'

But Emily hadn't been able to forget it. And five days later they had all flown to London.

_ Chapter Break _

Emily was surprisingly nervous when it came to calling Payson and more than a little taken aback by the enthusiasm of Payson's greeting.

'Payson? Hi!' Emily replied. 'Erm, so I'm in London.'

'In London! Here! Emily that's awesome, we have to meet up. Are you in the arena?'

'No, we only knew we were coming a few days ago. But I definitely want to see you guys.'

'Em, come and watch us! We're doing the team finals this morning. Nearly now actually. Arghh, I'm so nervous you wouldn't believe.'

'Payson, you can't just rock up to a popular Olympic event and walk in. People booked their tickets months ago. And anyway I don't …'

'I'll get you in. Seriously Em, I'll go and sort it right now. We have a friends and relatives allowance. Come now and I'll leave you tickets at the entrance.'

'Pay, I don't …'

'I can't wait to see you Emily, got to run. Later!"

Emily stared at the phone that had gone dead in her hand. She didn't want to go to the Olympic arena and watch gymnastics. It was the last thing she wanted. But some part of her knew it was important. With a sigh she began pushing Madison's pram towards the nearest tube station.

_ Chapter Break _

Nobody could deny that the US team was pulling out all the stops. Their routines were technically perfect, with DODs through the roof and no discernible errors. But something about the way her friends were competing out there made Emily deeply uneasy. She had been avoiding all gymnastics media coverage and had no idea why the young alternate was performing on the vault. She felt sick with guilt when she saw Lauren perform her beam routine with a heart monitor. Something was obviously seriously wrong with her friend's health and she had no idea what it was. She sensed a cold, hard sense of purpose in Payson that was suited more to completing an unpleasant but necessary task than to fulfilling a lifelong dream. Kaylie looked desperate and miserable, and Emily couldn't help noticing that the rest of the team appeared to be blanking her. Every time a girl finished a routine the others welcomed her back to their bench with a fierce hug of congratulations. When Kaylie finished she just sat back down and closed her eyes. As hard as it was to watch the girls, Emily was glad she had come. It was obvious that her friends were in need of all the extra support they could get.

_ Chapter Break _

'I don't believe it! By the narrowest of margins, the US have it. It's a victory and team Gold for the American Dream Team. Our girls seemed to lack heart today but, whatever else we say about them, they have proven their professionalism and talent one hundred times over. China are going to have to settle for the Silver and it's Bronze for Russia with Australia, Brazil and the UK in 4th, 5th and 6th respectively. You can see them coming up to the podium now for the medal ceremony. And finally, we see some genuine smiles and excitement from these girls. Nastia, what on earth could have been eating the team this morning?'

'Well, I prefer not to listen to rumours but I think we have to remember that, as accomplished as these athletes are, they are still teenage girls. They have issues and they have arguments that seem like the end of the world at the time. I don't know the cause but I think we just have to be grateful that they kept their heads and didn't fall apart.'

_ Chapter Break _

The Press interviews and general hype lasted for hours but to the girls it seemed to fly by. They had finally done it and they could have basked in the glory of it all for weeks. Clutching their gold medals in one hand and raising the other above their heads in triumph they posed for photo after photo and made statement after statement for the papers, TV and radio.

Eventually they let themselves into their apartment and began planning the celebration of their lives. Jordan and Lauren went shopping, Payson handled the invites and the others launched a clean up operation. 'Payson?' asked Kaylie hesitantly. Payson looked up from her phone. 'Are you inviting my family and Austin?'

'Of course I am,' replied Payson shortly. 'You're a member of this team aren't you?'

'Thanks,' Kaylie murmured. 'And I'm sorry.'

'It isn't me you should be apologising to Kaylie. And if you're sorry then you'll change. Saying it means nothing.'

Sadly, Kaylie resumed her half hearted cleaning of the kitchen. Half an hour later Lauren and Jordan returned with a taxi load of shopping. 'We've got food and drink for an army,' announced Lauren as she staggered through the door. 'Who's coming Pay, and what time?'

'I said 7pm. Sasha, the physios, the doctor, Marcus, Coach McIntyre, The boys' team, Mine, Kaylie's, Wendy's and Colleen's parents, your Dad, Summer, Becca, Leo, Wendy's sister, Austin, Rigo, Jake and Ryan. Oh, and Emily, Damon and Madison. Crap that's 30 people plus us, we're going to be rammed!'

'Time to get organised then,' said Lauren cheerfully. 'Party planning is my missed vocation. Maybe I'll go into it when we get back home.' Payson laughed happily and the girls busied themselves preparing their party. Nobody noticed when Kaylie slipped quietly out of the door. She knew she ought to be on top of the world but she could not cope with her teammates' excitement right now. She had never known what it was to feel lonely in a crowd before and the worst thing was, she had only herself to blame.

_ Please Review! _


	12. Chapter 12

I am SO SORRY it has taken me so long to update. I've been ridiculously busy. I do want to finish it, will just have to see how it goes.

Texasgirl – I will make Kaylie happy, I promise. Not just yet though, I have a plan kind of worked out in my head. I do actually like her, believe it or not, she's just the obvious choice for a drama llama!

Londongirl – thank you so much, your review really made me want to carry on

Cjayrayray – thank you. I don't have 7 girls though do I? Payson, Lauren, Kaylie, Jordan, Colleen and Wendy. 6.

Thank you everybody else for your kind words.

_ Chapter 12 _

Shortly after seven a knock at the door heralded the arrival of the girls' first guests. 'Yay, people!' gushed Lauren hurrying to let them in. The boys' gymnastics team, who would compete for their own medal in the morning and therefore did not plan to stay long, flooded in with hugs all round and requests for pizza. Within half an hour the apartment was crammed and there was a palpable buzz in the air.

_ Emily _

It was Payson who Emily sought out first that evening. She was still very uneasy around her former team mates. Her and Lauren had always had a difficult relationship and, on seeing her and Damon arrive, Kaylie had stared at them like a rabbit caught in headlights, obviously remembering the circumstances under which they had parted. She had never gone beyond pleasantries with Colleen and the other two girls were strangers to her. But the enthusiasm with which Payson had treated her that afternoon had cheered her up hugely and given her the confidence to come to this party.

'Emily, Damon, hi!' said Payson hugging them both and reaching out to take the sleeping baby from Damon's arms. 'Oh guys, she's so adorable.'

'Yeah, when she's asleep!' replied Damon, but the look he gave his little daughter betrayed the love and pride that he felt for her and Payson smiled at the little family, feeling, for the first time, reassurance that Emily would be happy and had made the right choice.

'You guys were unbelievably awesome and amazing today Pay but what the hell was going on with everybody?' asked Emily in a rush. 'I've never seen you all look so grumpy about such brilliant performances.' Payson groaned and looked around her. 'How long have you got?' she asked, her tone lighthearted but her eyes reflecting her genuine need for support.

'All the time you need Pay,' Emily said gently. 'Come on, sit down. Talk to us.'

Payson took a deep breath. 'Sasha thinks I'm too young for a relationship and I kind of told him I was having sex with my boyfriend which was totally embarrassing and I don't even want to look at him right now. Jordan thinks I'm sleeping with Sasha which is kind of insane but sometimes I get a weird feeling about how he looks at me. So Jordan's having a hard time trusting Sasha which is kind of understandable seeing as how her old coach molested her. Colleen is great but she's so insecure about her gymnastics and she wants me to reassure her all the time which is cool and everything but I can't be positive all the time. Wendy practically tried to kill me on the vault the other day but now she's all reformed and everything and I'm supposed to forget it but that's pretty hard. Kaylie's a total basketcase and won't listen to anyone. Kaylie hates Wendy because Sasha replaced her with Wendy on the vault which was totally the right decision because Kaylie is properly sick now. She also hates Lauren because Lauren dares to care about her. Lauren has a heart condition which was really settling down but now she's got stressed so it's flaring up again and, I never thought I'd say this, but I hate Kaylie for what she's doing to Lauren. Sasha thinks Kaylie is eating but she's purging everything and I'm supposed to not tell him that. And somehow I'm supposed to be the team captain of all of that and I hate myself for not keeping it together better.'

There was a long silence. 'Woah,' breathed Emily eventually. 'Well, that's …. Shit.' After another pause the two girls caught each other's eyes and burst out laughing. 'God Em, I missed you,' sighed Payson pulling her into a hug. How long are you staying, I need some sanity!'

_ Lauren _

Lauren was in her element. She breezed around the apartment, pausing to chat and accept congratulations for her beam work. She really did love parties, she could barely keep from squealing in excitement when she looked down at the gold medal around her neck and she kept looking happily over to one corner of the room where Steve and Summer sat, very much together. Sasha had gone out of his way to support her routine that afternoon and had since checked on how she was feeling several times. Jake had barely left her side all night. If it wasn't for her fight with Kaylie hanging over her head, Lauren would have counted this as the happiest she had ever ever been.

'Lauren?' said Jake slightly hesitantly, pulling the girl down onto a sofa. Lauren looked at him questioningly. 'You know I like you right?'

'I may have noticed,' Lauren replied, tossing her blonde hair playfully and winking at him. 'Well, it's just, I wondered if, maybe, you'd like to make it official. Like, be my girlfriend and stuff.' Lauren threw her arms around his neck. 'Are you kidding?' she said. 'I'd love to be you girlfriend … and stuff.' She punched him playfully in the arm then leaned back against him, smiling. Screw it, she thought. This *was* the happiest day of her life. She wouldn't let Kaylie spoil that and she wouldn't take that pressure any more. 'I'll be right back,' she said to Jake, kissing him. 'There's some people I need to talk to quickly.'

Lauren crossed the room to where most of the older adults had gathered. 'Mr Cruz?' She tapped her friend's father on the shoulder. 'I need to talk to you and Mrs Cruz. On our own.'

_ Kaylie _

Kaylie was half asleep on her brother's shoulder when she became of aware of the raised voices outside the open window. Voices she recognised. Voices that always seemed to be fighting these days. 'Leo?' she muttered. 'Mum and Dad are yelling out there.'

'What's new about that?' groaned Leo. 'Don't listen Kay, it's not worth it. I'm going to wish Carter and Nicky luck for tomorrow before they go. Come with?'

Kaylie raised an eyebrow. 'chat with Carter? I think I'll pass on that one thanks! I need an early night anyway, I think I'll just go to bed.'

Leo hugged his little sister tightly. 'Okay, you go and rest. And Kaylie?' She looked up at him and was shocked to see tears in his eyes. 'Please look after yourself, okay?'

Kaylie moved to the window to close it. She didn't want the whole party to know her parents hated each other's guts. The mention of her name made her pause in her tracks.

'Ronnie, are you insane? We are not taking Kaylie home now! She could still win the all around gold medal here.'

'But at what cost Alex? Her friendships? Her health? Her life?' Some things are more important than winning. Kaylie can't cope with this and I can't watch it anymore.'

'What do you mean, anymore? You hadn't even noticed she was sick until Lauren came and told you. I was monitoring it. I will know if it's gone too far.'

'What the hell do you mean, you were monitoring it. You noticed our daughter was in danger and you did nothing about it?!'

'And you didn't notice at all!'

'Don't you dare make this about me.'

'Why not? I'm not going to be the bad guy here. I want Kaylie to win that's all. At least I'm thinking about her.'

'But do you want her to win for her or yourself. You and you petty little failed sportsman ego is making me sick. *I* am taking *my* daughter home in the morning and I will get her the help that she needs.'

There was a sound of a car door slamming and an engine revved then faded into the distance. Kaylie leaned her head against the window frame. She could hardly breathe. Her mum wanted to take her away from the most important event of her life yet she hadn't cared enough to see her daughter's struggles. Her father had seen them and ranked medals and glory as more important than his child. Her supposed best friend had talked to her parents behind her back. Blinking away tears Kaylie thought hard. She wanted both her parents to think like her mother but act like her father. She wanted her friends back. Most of all she wanted two parents who loved each other and her for who they each were. Without that she felt like a rudderless ship and she knew she was sinking.

Kaylie turned to find Austin standing behind her, a look on his face that somehow blended concern, resignation, anger, compassion, disgust and love. 'You heard all that did you?' asked Kaylie bitterly.

'Your mum's right. You do need to go home.'

'Don't tell me what I need Austin.'

'Why not? You're not exactly looking out for your own needs right now are you?'

'Leave it Austin.'

There was a long pause.

'Kaylie. Whatever you decide to do, I'm going home tomorrow.'

Kaylie looked up in shock. 'But …'

'I'm sorry Kaylie. I tried, I really tried. But I can't help you when all you do is push me away. I'm sick of it and I can't do it anymore. Loving you is killing me Kaylie. You need proper help but, until you realise that for yourself, there isn't anything else I can do.

Kaylie didn't say a word. She couldn't say a word. Numb with shock and with a throat full of tears she watched Austin walk out of her life. Again.

Closing her bedroom door behind her Kaylie lay down on her side, silent tears soaking her pillow. Her parents were fighting about her, her friends hated her, Austin had left her, Sasha didn't trust her and the whole gymnastics world was gossiping about her. Everything was horrible and she had no idea how to fix it. She didn't think she could fix it. All she could do was make herself and other people miserable.

In the quiet of her room a thought came to Kaylie and she sat up hesitantly. Wouldn't everybody be better off without her?

_ Payson _

It had, Payson decided, been a fantastic night after all. It had been so great to see Emily and Damon again and they were going to be here for another fortnight. She had already made Emily promise to come to the all around in a week's time. Everyone had seemed to enjoy themselves and winning gold did come with a pretty amazing high, regardless of the other shit going on. As the girls bid goodbye to the last of their guests Payson turned to her friends with a yawn. 'I don't know about you guys but I vote we leave the clean up till tomorrow, I'm beat.' The others nodded their agreement.

'Wait, where's Kaylie?' asked Wendy suddenly. Nobody knew.

'Gone to bed I guess,' replied Payson. Look guys, we can't let things carry on like this. Damon's been talking sense into me tonight. Kaylie's being a nightmare right now but it isn't her is it? She's not like this. It's the sickness that's changing her behaviour and, somehow, we have to try and support her.

'I guess,' replied Jordan hesitantly. Slowly the others nodded their agreement.

I'm just going to see if she's okay,' said Payson heading for Kaylie and Jordan's room. Quietly she opened the door. 'Kaylie?' she whispered. 'Are you awake?' She looked at the still, fully clothed figure of her friend stretched out horizontally across the bed and almost left her in peace. But a flicker of unease made her pause and turn back towards her friend. Her eyes took in the half empty bottle of vodka, the packets of pills and the small pool of vomit by the girl's head. For a long moment she could only stare. Then she began to scream.

_ End _

I think that was probably a bit OTT. But I wasn't sure how to rescue the situation in the way I want to without bringing it to rock bottom first. So it will get happier I promise!


	13. Chapter 13

cjray – thanks, I'm glad you think it is realistic.

Carla – thank you and I'm sorry it has taken me a long time to update (again!)

emmawatsonfan1 – a shoutout :p And happy birthday for whenever the last update was (a looong time ago I know). I will try for more KayAus but quite tough right now as I sent him home. Maybe I can work out a way to bring him back.

Thanks to everyone else for the reviews and, again, I'm sorry I can't update very often. It's a combination of being busy and being totally out of ideas.

_ Chapter 13 _

Payson remained motionless, backed into the wall, a dull roaring sound filling her ears. Voices came at her from a long way away. Vaguely she registered Lauren's sobbing and Jordan's swearing. On the other side of the room she was aware of Colleen speaking calmly into her phone. 'female, 18 years old, Olympic Park apartment 120. An overdose I think. Yes, she's breathing. No, I need to keep the name confidential. The pills? er, paracetamol, it looks like. And sleeping tablets. She's had a lot of alcohol too. No, she's not conscious. We can't wake her. Okay. Thank you.'

Colleen put down the phone and turned to her frightened team mates. 'It's okay, the ambulance is on its way. We need to stay calm. Jordan, stay with Kaylie and make sure her airway stays clear. Yell if she stops breathing. Payson, I need you to call Mr and Mrs Cruz while I try and get hold of Sasha.'

Payson didn't react. She didn't even blink. 'Payson!' shouted Colleen. 'Snap out of it.' She shook the younger girl by the shoulders and Payson turned her head slowly. 'I can't,' she rasped out in a whisper. 'I don't know how to say it. I don't want to say it.'

'I'll do it,' said Lauren in a low voice. 'It's my fault anyway, I should do it.'

'Thanks Lauren. And this is no time for blame. It's not your fault at all but we'll talk about all that later.' Colleen already had her phone back up to her ear. 'Sasha? I'm sorry but we need you back. Kaylie …' For the first time Colleen's cool façade cracked and she let out a sob … 'Kaylie's taken some pills. She's not conscious. Yes … No …. I know. Thanks Sasha. Bye.'

As Colleen hung up the phone there was a loud knock on the door. Wendy rushed to let the paramedics in. 'Through here,' she said.

'Oh my God,' exclaimed the female paramedic as she entered the bedroom. 'It's Kaylie Cruz.'

_ Chapter Break _

Payson was slumped on a bench in the hospital corridor when Sasha found her. Without speaking he sat down next to her and Payson rested her head against his shoulder, relaxing slightly. 'If Kaylie dies I'm never going to forgive myself Sasha,' she said in a wobbly voice.

'Firstly, Kaylie isn't going to die. The doctors have pumped her stomach and she'll be fine. It was mainly sleeping pills and vodka that she took. Dangerous and bloody stupid but not actively life threatening. And secondly, what on earth are you talking about. You have nothing to forgive yourself for.'

'Don't I?' Payson turned to face Sasha, the tears spilling down her cheeks now. 'The other girls made me team captain. They trusted me to be a good leader and look after everybody. Kaylie's been one of my best friends for 6 years. But despite both those things I've spent weeks pretending everything's ok, days not telling you that she's throwing up the little that she does eat and I did nothing to stop the whole team icing her out today. I even joined in, pretty much. I know you're trying to cheer me up but you can't tell me those are the actions of a good friend and team captain because I know they're not. And now look what's happened.' Sasha felt his heart constrict as the girl broke down, sobbing in earnest now. He held her tightly to him while she cried and she clung to him like a father. Or a best friend? Or something else?

'Payson, listen to me,' he said quietly when she was finally calm. 'You and Lauren have done everything you can to help Kaylie. Far more than I have. If there's any blame to be laid here it belongs to me and to Kaylie's parents and perhaps even a little to Kaylie herself. You are her friend, not her keeper and you mustn't be so hard on yourself. If things went wrong yesterday and today it's because you were trying to support another friend, who also needed you badly. I would never have expected to see the bond that I do between you and Lauren and that is every bit as valuable and special as your friendship with Kaylie. You can't fix everyone Payson and you can't be perfect all the time.'

Gently Sasha placed his fingers under Payson's chin and tilted her head to look at him. She gave him a reluctant smile and nodded slightly. Almost subconsciously his fingers stroked her face and he bent to kiss her cheek. Then he froze. It was no longer Payson's cheek he was kissing. There was a tense cautiousness in Payson's movement but it was determined. She was kissing him with a needy hunger and he, God help him, was kissing her back. In a public corridor. It took maybe 5 seconds for some kind of sense to kick in and he pulled back horrified. 'Payson, I'm sorry. That was unforgivable of me. I'm sorry. That should never have happened. That never did happen. God, I'm sorry. I can't stay here right now. Wait here, I'll send someone to be with you. It should never have been me. I'm sorry.'

As he stumbled through his apology Sasha backed away down the corridor leaving Payson staring after him in awe, disbelief, horror, shame … and excitement.

_ End _

Sorry for such a short chapter. It's not finished at all really and I vaguely know what's happening next but I feel I should get something up. Hopefully it won't be as long before the next one.

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the lovely reviews Carla and Gleek. I guess I probably am planning on breaking up Rigo and Payson yes. Maybe not though, there isn't really a plan, I'm just thinking on my feet!

_ Chapter 14 _

The insistent beeping of her phone dragged Emily from her sleep and she groaned and reached out for it before it could wake Damon. Who the hell was texting her so early in the morning? She stared at the words on the screen then sat bolt upright in bed, switching on the light and ignoring her husband's grunting protests.

'Emily,' the message read, 'pls meet me Newham Uni Hospital asap. I don't know what 2 do. Kaylie tried to kill herself and I've done sumthing awful. Rly need 2 talk 2 u. I can't tell anyone on the team. Sorry its so early. Payson xx'

'Hey Em, what is it?' asked Damon, rubbing his eyes. 'You look like you've seen a ghost.'

'It's a text from Payson. They're at the hospital. Kaylie tried to kill herself,'

'Oh my God, how? Is she ok?'

'I don't know, the message doesn't say. We need to go there.'

'Now?'

'Yes, now. These guys used to be my best friends Damon, and Payson needs me.'

Neither Emily nor Damon knew London and it took nearly two hours to ready themselves and their daughter and make their way across the capital. On arrival in the psychiatric wing they found Lauren and Jordan leaning against each other in an uneasy sleep, a distraught looking Ronnie talking in a low voice with Sasha, and Payson sitting a little apart from the others, her eyes wide and face strained.

'Damon!' cried Ronnie, hurrying over and throwing her arms around him. A little taken aback, Damon returned the hug awkwardly. He had always got on well with Kaylie's mum and remained ever grateful for the use of her studio but he hadn't seen the woman in months. 'Oh Damon, thank God you're here. Please come and talk to Kaylie. She listens to you. Alex won't come anywhere near the hospital and I don't know what to say anymore.'

'Alex won't come?'

'Don't get us started Damon,' interrupted Sasha. 'Go on in and see her if you want, she could use a friendly face. Be careful though, she's not doing well.'

Damon looked questioningly at Emily. 'Em, are you coming?' Emily glanced at Payson and swallowed a lump of nerves. 'No,' she said bravely. 'It's ok, I trust you. I need to talk to Payson, you go on in. Pay? Come on, let's take a walk.' Gently Emily took Payson's arm and steered her down the corridor.

_ Chapter Break _

'Emily? Em, please say something, I'm dying here.'

Emily let out her breath and turned back to face her friend. 'You kissed Sasha,' she repeated, her tone incredulous. 'And he … kissed you back. Pay, are you sure?'

'Yes Emily, I know what a kiss feels like thank you,' responded Payson a little snappily.

'But,' Emily hesitated, trying and failing to gauge the other girl's mood. 'Aren't you with that BMXer?'

'Rigo. Yes.' Payson put her head in her hands and spoke down to the ground. 'I love Rigo. I want to be with him. But I kissed another guy Emily. One I've had a crush on for ages and who is so totally off limits. I just never thought that Sasha was … an option I guess.'

'Well, I don't know that he is,' replied Emily sitting down. 'Are you retiring from gymnastics when you go home?'

'I don't even know. I don't have to, I could try for another cycle.'

'Well, if you're going to stay as Sasha's gymnast, you can't be with him Payson, it wouldn't work.'

'I know. But can I really be with Rigo either? He lives and trains in New Hampshire.

'What did Sasha say about it?'

Payson let out a hollow laugh. 'Oh, he couldn't get away from me fast enough. He was terrified. And now he's not even looking at me.'

Emily thought for a moment. 'Well, I just don't think this is a decision you can make without him. And Rigo. You need to talk to both of them, find out what they feel for you and what they're hoping for after London. If you try second guessing them you could end up on your own.'

'Well maybe I should be on my own,' Payson groaned. 'What if I only ever loved Rigo because I gave up on Sasha? What if I only want Sasha because I think I can't have him? Maybe they both deserve better than me.'

'No Payson,' said Emily gently, putting an arm around her. 'You'll make a decision and, whatever you decide, you'll commit to them. I know you. You don't let people down. But you do need to talk to them. And soon.'

_ Chapter Break _

Damon hovered in the doorway of Kaylie's room, wishing himself a million miles away. He had really come to care about this girl last year. For a while he had thought he could come to love her. Since she had told him to follow Emily and take care of his baby he had had no contact with her. Not even a casual email. And now he was supposed to try and help her out of the darkest place a person could go. Taking a deep breath he crossed to the bed, sat down and touched Kaylie's hand gently.'

'Hey you,' he whispered. Kaylie's eyes flickered open and looked at him nervously 'What am I going to do with you eh? I thought we were done with hiding the hurt. You were supposed to let people know, remember.'

Kylie smiled weakly at him. 'I think I just did,' she said with a half laugh, half sob.

'Not like this and you know it,' Damon replied. 'Dammit Kaylie, you could have died.'

'There was a moment's pause and Kaylie shifted to face the wall. 'That was sort of the point Damon,' she said; the half hearted cheer was gone from her voice and her tone was cold.

Damon gave himself a mental kick. He was messing this up already. 'Why did you do it Kaylie?' he asked quietly.

Briefly Kaylie considered turning to him and telling him everything. She wanted to let him know how she had felt the pressure building on her at the Training Centre, how out of control she had felt first losing Austin and then being banned from the trials. She wanted to tell him how much she had hated those pre Olympic weeks, with not only her family and friends expectations weighing her down but those of the whole country. She wanted him to understand how much easier everything seemed when she didn't eat; how simple the world became when she forced everything but hunger and numbers into dull, pointless background noise. She couldn't get stressed if she didn't give herself the energy to think. She wanted to share her realisation that, though she thought she had made everything go away, she now knew she hadn't and that she had only made herself and everybody around her desperate and miserable. She wanted him to recognise that everybody would be happier if she was dead.

But she didn't. Instead she reached around in her mind for yet more lies. 'It was just an accident Damon,' she said calmly. 'I had a bit too much to drink and I just wanted to get some sleep.'

'No you didn't,' he replied. 'You just told me the point was to die so don't even try and fob me off with that shit.'

'Haven't you ever heard of sarcasm?'

'Not where something like this is concerned, no. And anyway, it's not just last night is it Kaylie. You're practically a walking skeleton, what's that all about? Why are you throwing everything away?'

'Throwing everything away? I just won an Olympic gold medal in case you hadn't noticed! You just don't understand gymnastics Damon. I need to be this size to be the best I can be. I'm perfectly healthy and this …' Kaylie gestured furiously at the IV tubes pumping fluid and sugar water into her body … 'is sabotage.'

'Sabotage?!' Damon ran his hands through his hair in despair. 'Kaylie, it's quite likely saving your life. For God's sake, I don't know what to say to you to make you see what you're doing to yourself. Don't you realise how frightened your friends are? Your mum's practically having a nervous breakdown out there.'

'Kaylie's lip trembled and she bit it furiously until she tasted blood. 'I've got everything under control Damon. Please, just go away and leave me alone.' She turned her face into her pillow and tried to breathe evenly enough to conceal her tears.

Without a word Damon turned towards the door then paused and pulled something from his pocket. 'Here,' he said throwing the CD onto the bed. 'Our album's finally ready for release. You should listen to it. Listen to the girl that actually wanted to live a life worth living. Maybe she's still in there somewhere. But, in case you were wondering, you really are Maeve now.'

_ Chapter Break _

Around noon Sasha decided to take the girls back to the apartment. There was nothing more they could do at the hospital, Kaylie was stable and they were all exhausted. Quietly they said goodbye to Ronnie and Leo and turned back down the long corridor. Before they could reach it however, the entrance door was flung open and Alex Cruz came storming towards Sasha, He pushed him into the wall and waved the three British tabloids in his hand in Sasha's face. 'Belov! What is the meaning of this? How the fuck did this get out?'

'Dad!' shouted Leo furiously. 'Sit down now and leave Sasha alone.' Slightly stunned by his usually passive son's tone Alex did as he was told and Leo took the papers from his hand and spread them out on the table. He winced as the pictures of his little sister being wheeled out of the Olympic Village on a stretcher stared up at him, superimposed behind pictures of the team final yesterday. 'Sports Star in Suicide Scandal' screamed the headline of one particularly trashy looking paper. 'Young Olympic talent on the Edge' read another and 'Olympic Pressure Cracks Cruz' completed the display of seedy journalism.

Sasha's face was pale as he read the reports over Leo's shoulder. 'Eighteen year old Kaylie Cruz, one of the stars of the US women's gymnastics team, was rushed to hospital late last night following a reported attempt to take her own life' … 'commentators of the sport have been debating Miss Cruz's fitness for competition' … 'the young gymnast is known to have undergone inpatient treatment for anorexia last year' … 'those watching at the Greenwich Arena yesterday could not fail to notice the girl's fragile appearance and apathetic performances' … 'in a sport that is notorious for the pressure it has placed on very young girls to remain artificially small one has to question whether the ethics and reputation of gymnastics have really improved as much as officials insist.'

'Shit!' Sasha slammed his fist into the wall. 'Shit, shit shit!' Hesitantly Payson crossed to him and put her hand on his arm. 'Sasha, stop it,' she said ' that won't help. This was bound to come out Sasha. We'd already realised that, one of the paramedics recognised Kaylie.'

'If this is a paramedic's doing, I'll have them fired,' growled Alex pacing up and down. 'In fact forget fired, I'll have them up in court. This could ruin Kaylie here in London.'

Every face turned to Alex, amazement and disgust mixed in various levels on them. 'And that's what concerns you is it Alex,' Ronnie spat out venomously. 'Kaylie's reputation as a gymnast. Not the worst thing that has ever happened to her or to us as a family being plastered all over the gutter press. Not how these reports are going to make her feel but how they might affect a judge's opinion of her gymnastics. Well that's just wonderful Alex.'

'That's not what I meant Ronnie …'

'Yes it is,' came a voice from behind them. Kaylie stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. 'Nice of you to make an appearance Dad.'

'Kaylie, honey …' Alex said lamely. He made a small move towards her then stood still his hands hanging limply by his sides.

'You can't even touch me can you Dad? I'm not your perfect, good as gold little girl any more. I've messed up. I've made the Cruzes look bad and you don't know what to do with me.'

'No Kaylie, I don't,' Alex rasped, nearer to tears than he would ever show. 'I love you so much, both for who you are and what you can do. But I don't know how to separate those two things and I can't deal with this. If that means I've failed and you don't want me as your father then I'm sorry but I'm hurting too Kaylie. More than you can ever know. You are my little girl and to me you are perfect. But you're right. I don't know what to do with you. I wish I did but I don't.'

To the astonishment and discomfort of all concerned Alex sat down in the nearest chair, put his head in his hands and sobbed. Nobody moved. Kaylie let out a small cry of horror and swayed against the door. Leo darted forwards and half carried her back into the room. Then, slowly but deliberately Ronnie sat down and took her ex husband in her arms, holding him closely as they cried together.

'Time for us to go,' said Sasha quietly, leading the girls away.

_ End _


	15. Chapter 15

cjrayray – thank you, that is exactly what I intended. Glad you liked it.

emmawatson – thanks. I'm not overly keen on payson and sasha either tbh. I did it for the potential Jordan storyline but now I've got too many threads to keep up with them all anyway!

MIOBIlover – thanks and I'll try and get Austin back eventually.

As always, thank you everybody for the reviews, they are much appreciated.

_ Chapter 15 _

'I can't watch, Lauren!' squealed Payson, her face buried in her friend's shoulders. 'Just tell me when it's all over okay.' Lauren chuckled, lifted Payson's head and held it in the direction of the start blocks.

'Don't be ridiculous Pay, you have to watch, it's some kind of official girlfriend duty or something.'

'But why does he have to pick something so dangerous, she groaned. I swear my heart's stopped beating. I deserve girlfriend of the year award just for getting through the heats!' As soon as the words were out of her mouth Payson blushed and looked downwards. Two days ago she'd kissed another man. She didn't deserve an award of any kind. Lauren noticed the sudden change in the other girl's attitude and raised her eyebrows. The BMX was about to begin though so she said nothing, mentally scheduling a 'catch-up-on-Payson's-love-life' session for bedtime.

The starting gun fired and the bikes were off, shooting down the steep slope at a reckless speed. The girls gripped each other's hands tightly, subconsciously bending and leaning in tune with the twists and turns of the track. Rigo had made a good start and was in second, keeping carefully on the back wheel of the Danish leader. A skidding Spaniard at the back of the pack took out himself and the unfortunate Russian behind him and the Australian in third place came a cropper on the final bend as he tried to catch Rigo. The American boy finished a safe second however, securing a Silver medal for the USA. He punched the air in delight and turned his bike towards Payson. She leaned over the front barrier to kiss him, much to the delight of the watching media.

'Jesus, I wouldn't do that if you paid me,' gasped Jordan, releasing the breath she'd been holding for most of the race. Lauren laughed. 'They are paying them idiot. In sponsorship if nothing else. Well that's Rigo finished. Four 60 second races in one afternoon and that's that. I'm kind of glad it's not like that for us aren't you?'

'I guess so.' replied Jordan. Must be a relief to be finished with success though.'

'Nah, not enough attention for me,' quipped the blonde girl, tossing her hair and winking at Jordan who rolled her eyes before responding with an indulgent smile. It astonished her that she was now actually friends with these girls. Both the light hearted banter and fierce team loyalty was still somewhat foreign to her. But she liked it.

'Rigo said we can move round to the family area for the medal ceremony if we want a better view,' said Payson, returning to the other two.

'Sweet,' Jordan answered. 'Never thought I'd get a chance to be a VIP anywhere!'

'We're VIPs everywhere this month, just believe it,' retorted Lauren. 'I can't believe you didn't wear your gold medal out yesterday. Did you see how much attention Pay and I got?'

'Yep and soooo not my thing.' Jordan was quite definite about that. The sport, she loved. The glory …. not so much.

'Anyway, I can't stay, sorry Payson. I'm going for dinner with Dad and Summer. See you tonight, okay?'

'Yeah sure. I'm going for dinner too, with Rigo. But I'll see you back at the apartment sometime.'

_ Chapter Break _

Lauren smiled happily over her menu at her father and Summer. The last time she'd been in a restaurant this nice with the two of them she was hating the intrusion of her father's girlfriend into their lives and had stormed off before even eating. How much had changed! Lauren believed that Summer had made her into a better person and she hadn't seen her dad this happy since she was tiny.

'So Lauren,' remarked Summer, in an over casual tone, 'how was your day? Have you done anything exciting? Been busy emptying Oxford Street again? Or did you go to some events? The athletics started today didn't it, that was always my favourite as a kid.'

Lauren looked sharply at Summer. She was babbling. Summer only babbled like that when she was nervous. She didn't look unhappy though, quite the opposite in fact. Lauren shrugged and answered, 'had a lie in. Trained my beam routine. Watched Payson's boyfriend in the BMX racing. It was exciting, he won silver. I think we might catch some athletics tomorrow night.'

'Did you visit Kaylie?' enquired Steve. Lauren blushed. 'No,' she said. 'She's got a lot of family there and doctors and stuff and … and I don't know what to say.' Steve nodded.

'I understand Lauren. You should go though, I'm sure she misses her friends.'

'I could come with you tomorrow Lauren,' offered Summer. 'I thought maybe we could pray with her. Let her know that God loves her and isn't judging her. '

At this Lauren burst out laughing and Summer looked slightly affronted. 'Sorry Summer, I know you mean well and it's sweet,' said Lauren. 'But Kaylie has enough good old fashioned Catholic guilt for the whole of Vatican City. I think God talk is the last thing to perk her up right now.'

'Oh, well …' said Summer, her voice crestfallen. 'I think …'

'Anyway,' interrupted Steve, 'Summer darling, why don't we talk to Lauren about the reason for our dinner invitation tonight?' Lauren looked from her father to Summer, her eyes wide and questioning. Summer was bright red but her eyes had a happy light in them. Steve was twisting his fingers together and clearing his throat a lot. As she observed this strange but somehow endearing body language a fierce hope started to grow in Lauren's mind.

'Lauren, I did wonder if maybe I should have discussed it with you first but, well, as you know, Summer and I have been getting closer over the last few weeks and, well, we've put a lot of things behind us and, the thing is, I've er, I've ….'

'You've asked Summer to marry you! You have haven't you Daddy, please say it's true?!'

Steve, having had his big announcement taken straight out of his mouth, sat opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. Luckily Summer, suddenly relaxed now everything was out in the open, came to the rescue, taking her fiancées hand and smiling up at him. 'It's true Lauren. We're going to be a family. Now, let's get some champagne, we have a lot to celebrate'

_ Chapter Break _

In a small, dimly lit Italian in Stratford, Payson and Rigo sat opposite each other, each frowning fiercely down at the remains of their spaghetti dinners. The meal had been awkward, more of a strained formal duty than a joyful celebration, and, though each knew individually why they felt this way, neither understood why the other seemed to feel it too.

Suddenly Rigo looked up and reached for Payson's hand. 'Pay, can I talk to you?'

'We are talking aren't we?' answered Payson with a dismissive lightness she certainly did not feel. 'Oh God,' she thought to herself. 'He knows. Somehow he knows.' She eyed him warily.

'You know what I mean,' muttered Rigo in reply. 'Look, I'm not good with this kind of thing and there's never going to be a good time to do this, even if I keep quiet till we get home, so I'm just going to say it.' He paused and took a deep breath. 'I think we should break up. I could say all the it's not you, it's me stuff but it just sounds so trite and the truth is it's not you but it's not me either. It's us. Our careers barely fit now, when we're in the same place with the same goal. We could never make it work when we get home and I can't let myself keep falling more and more in love with you.'

Payson's mouth dropped open. She had been mentally preparing herself for an angry accusation or a puzzled suspicion. But this emotionally detached and Rig- initiated break up was a shock to her. She sat in silence, waiting for the pain and the tears to hit her and was surprised to feel almost nothing. There was a certain level of shock, a mild sense of loss or anti-climax, maybe even a slight feeling of indignation at having been so easily put aside. But she wasn't devastated. She even thought she might be a little relieved.

'Payson?' questioned Rigo, a concerned tone creeping into his voice. Payson looked at him. 'Yes?' she said. 'Pay, you haven't said anything. I, er, I just broke up with you. Is that, well … is that ok?'

There was another long pause. 'Yes,' said Payson eventually. 'I really think it is.'

_ Chapter Break _

Kaylie heard the door of her room open and looked up from the card game she was playing with Leo. She smiled as her parents entered, hand in hand. As terrible as the last few days had been at least something good seemed to be coming out of it all. The Cruzes has been doing some serious family bonding.

A moment or two later Sasha slipped awkwardly in behind Ronnie and Alex. Kaylie's smile faltered slightly and she looked anxious. Although she knew that he had been here, she hadn't actually spoken to Sasha since she had been admitted.

'Hi Kaylie.' Sasha cleared his throat gruffly and sat down in a chair by his gymnast's bed. He took a deep breath to steady himself, unsure whether he felt more like shouting or crying. 'How are you?' Sasha steeled himself for the false, brittle cheerfulness he had come to expect from Kaylie and was pleasantly surprised by the guarded but genuine reply he received.

'I'm better than I was,' she replied slowly. 'I feel much stronger, my bloods are stabilising and I've gained 2 pounds.' She smiled wryly. 'That's a good thing – apparently'

'It's essential,' said Sasha. 'Kaylie, I was going to talk to your parents about what we do now but your father thought it was important that we include you in the discussion. The doctors have agreed you can leave the hospital in the morning but we all feel that returning to the apartment in the village wouldn't be in anybody's best interests. It …'

'…wouldn't be fair on the others,' Kaylie finished for him. Sasha nodded gently.

'Nor would it be safe for you. Now, as for the issue of competing. Well …'

'I will be competing Sasha.'

'Kaylie, honey, hold on a minute,' interrupted Ronnie, fear clutching at her heart. 'I really can't see how, in your condition …'

'Mum, Sasha please, just listen to me. It's because of my 'condition' , if you must put it like that, that I do have to compete. There's no way I'll be going back to gymnastics after London, I'm not stupid. I'm a media joke and I've almost wrecked my body. I know I'm in big trouble, I know I can't just snap out of it and I know I need to get more help. I'm not strong enough for the pressures of this sport and everybody knows it. But Mum, I'm here, now. It's my one and only chance. I can't be the girl that ended her career being wheeled out of the Olympic park on a stretcher. I've seen the newspapers and I hear the whispers, even in here. I need to prove to myself and to everybody else that I can finish what I started. I want a full Olympic experience. It's just a few days and then I go home and get things sorted. I promise.'

'How do we know you're not lying Kaylie?' asked Alex hesitantly. He desperately wanted to go along with his daughter's reasoning but he had had some devastating life lessons over the past few days and wasn't trusting any of his own instincts any more. Silently Kaylie picked up the CD lying by her bed and handed it to Alex.

'Listen to that Dad,' she replied. 'I made those songs with Damon when I was out of training last year. It's everything I believed then and everything I want to get back to. I didn't know how far I'd slipped back till Damon made me see it the other day. When I sang those songs I wanted my life back. I want to feel like that again. I don't want to throw everything away. If I go home now, if I give up on the dream I've had since I was five … then I might as well just give up on everything.'

Nobody spoke. Kaylie studied the faces of those around her. Ronnie's frightened and angry, Alex's almost hopeful and Sasha's worried and thoughtful. Eventually it was Sasha who broke the silence.

'Alright Kaylie. This is my one and only offer. I'll put it to you and leave. It will be for you and your family to decide if you take it. You will not compete in the bars final. It's the day after tomorrow, you need to ease back into training and, to be honest, you only qualified because of your mount which you will NOT put back in. You can compete beam, floor and all around IF I decide you are mentally and physically strong enough to do so. I will not make that decision until Thursday night. That gives you 2 and a half days to get ready if you start tomorrow afternoon. I won't set any specific rules on what and how you eat. You and I both know how much work you have to do over the next few months and forcing the issue now isn't going to help you. But you must eat enough to make competing as safe as possible. This is not without risk, you're very weak. But I understand and agree with your thinking.' Sasha paused 'Is that clear?'

'Yes Sasha,' replied Kaylie. 'Thank you for listening to me.' Tentatively Sasha hugged the tiny girl before quietly leaving the room.

_ Chapter Break _

It was late when Lauren waltzed through the apartment and into the bedroom she shared with Payson. Payson was sitting on her bed, fully clothed and staring at the blank wall with intense concentration. Lauren stopped short. 'Uhm, Payson? You ok?'

Payson jumped 'What? Oh, hey Lo. Yeah, fine. Just miles away. How was your evening?'

'Gorgeous thanks. Guess what? Dad and Summer are engaged!'

Payson smiled distantly. 'That's great Lauren. I'm really happy for you all.'

Lauren needed no further encouragement. She launched into a detailed description of the evening, barely pausing for breath and hardly noticing the monosyllabic responses from her friend. Eventually she reached the end of her story and looked to Payson for an acknowledgement of how exciting everything was. She got nothing. Lauren frowned. 'Payson, are you sure there's nothing wrong?'

Payson looked up at Lauren and smiled but the smile didn't reach her eyes and soon dropped from her face. Her lip quivered slightly and Lauren noted a suspicious shine to her friend's eyes. She dropped down beside Payson on the bed and put an arm round her. 'You've been weird today,' she stated, 'and you're being even weirder now. Tell me what's going on?'

'Rigo broke up with me,' Payson blurted. Lauren gasped, shocked. She hadn't expected that at all.

'Oh Pay, I'm so so sorry,' she said gently, hugging Payson close to her.

'That's just the problem Lauren,' Payson said pulling away and wiping her hand across her eyes. 'I'm not. Sorry, that is. I'm sorry that I'm not sorry but Rigo was right. We shouldn't be together.'

'Because of the distance? And your training schedules?'

'Those are his reasons,' Payson agreed evasively.

'And yours?' queried Lauren.

Payson bit her lip and looked downwards. 'Come on Pay, you can tell me. You can trust me, I swear'

'I kissed someone else,' muttered Payson at last. Lauren's brow wrinkled. 'When?' she asked, confused more than she was shocked. Most Olympians didn't even have time for a relationship during the games, how the hell was Payson managing to cheat on hers?

Payson let out a sob. 'In the hospital the other night,' she gasped out.

Lauren's mind whirled. Leo? she thought. Surely not Damon. But who else … 'No way!' she cried as the obvious answer came to her. 'You and Sasha …?'

'We just kissed,' admitted Payson. 'And Sasha couldn't get away from me fast enough afterwards. But it happened and it showed me I can't be with Rigo. But I know I can't be with Sasha either. It's like I've said all along. Boys are nothing but trouble in gymnastics. I have to keep my head down, ignore them both and focus on winning some more medals.' With that Payson got up and headed into the bathroom, leaving Lauren sitting on her bed with an enigmatic expression.

'Yeah, good luck with that Pay,' she muttered to herself as she too started to prepare for bed.

_ Please Review _


	16. Chapter 16

Payson looked up from her conditioning workout to find Sasha hovering nervously to one side of her, a tortured looking expression on his face. With a sigh she sat up and looked him in the eyes for the first time since their kiss. 'Sasha, I can't cope with this,' she said bluntly. 'Can we please just forget that … it … ever happened for a few more days and just focus on the competition. Then, after that, we can talk about it.'

'I don't think I can just forget Payson. I broke one of the most important rules for a gymnastics coach … and I don't even feel sorry about it.'

'Well you should!' Payson exploded. 'Because thinking it about it every second is ruining my focus. I'm still in the running for three more medals in case you haven't noticed and you're not even coaching me properly any more, just staring like a … a … lovesick hedgehog caught in headlights'

Sasha's lips twitched at the bizarre simile but he knew better than to try and humour the girl. 'It's four more medals actually, I need you to compete bars for Kaylie.'

Thrown off guard and not wanting to be drawn into conversation, Payson just stared for a second. Then she turned abruptly towards the bars and shouted, 'Great! Even more work to do then!' Sasha looked after her helplessly. He made to follow her but was stopped by Lauren who crossed quickly over to him. 'She didn't mean to yell at you Sasha, Rigo broke up with her last night so she's in a bad mood. So er, yeah, don't be too hard on her okay.' She gave him a meaningful look and disappeared as quickly as she had come. Sasha bit his lip. What did the girl mean? Don't be too hard on Payson as a gymnast? Or had Payson actually told her friend what had happened? 'Shit!' he cursed quietly to himself. 'What am I doing?! These are teenage girls for God's sake.' Angrily, he turned towards the vault to help Jordan.

When Payson next looked up from the bars it was to find Kaylie hovering awkwardly in the doorway. Hesitantly she made her way over.

'Hey.'

'Hi,' replied Kaylie almost inaudibly, shifting from one foot to the other. There was a long pause then both girls spoke at once.

'I'm so sorry Payson, I …' 'Look Kaylie, I'm really sorry about …' Payson stopped, laughed and looked at her friend. 'How about we're both sorry and we forget the last few days ever happened?'

'Sounds good to me,' Kaylie agreed fervently. They hugged tightly and sat down on the crash mats where they were soon joined by the other girls. Sasha looked over at them all and smiled. If ever a team needed some catch up and bonding time this was it. Talking together for a while would be better than the most effective of training sessions. And he could do with a break from them all himself!

_ Chapter Break _

'Good morning, we're back with gymnastics this afternoon after a nail-biter over on the Athletics track. Coming into the arena now are the gymnasts who have qualified for the women's vault final. Later this afternoon you'll see the men's rings and pommel horse final and the women's uneven bars final. Who are the gymnasts to watch today, Nastia?'

'Well, for the US, the gymnastics competition has been going like a dream. We already have a women's team gold and a men's team silver and we have two athletes qualified for 8 out of the 10 apparatus finals as well as both all around competitions and one athlete qualified for the men's parallel and high bars. So, even if you're not normally a gymnastics fan, the next three days of competition ought to be exciting. In the arena now you can see Payson Keeler and Jordan Randall up for the US on the vault.

'Can we expect them to medal?'

'Well, the vault is well known for its unpredictability so anything can happen. For Payson I think a medal on this apparatus is unlikely. She isn't a vault specialist and is only in this final because, without Kaylie Cruz, the vault was left as a glaring weakness in the US team's skills. Jordan Randall on the other hand proved herself a real dark horse in qualifiers. Who knew she had a vault like that?! If she can repeat her performance of last week then yes, she could certainly do well today.'

'It's going to be a busy day for these two girls. We have heard that it will be the same two who represent the US later on on the uneven bars. Jordan of course qualified outright but Payson, although she finished 6th in qualifiers, was beaten out of the final by Kaylie Cruz who finished in 4th. Kaylie however, has of course confirmed everybody's fears for her with her dramatic hospital admission. Nastia, would you be able to comment further on this?'

'No, I think that would be unfair to everybody concerned. Let's just say that, although we have not yet heard that Kaylie is withdrawing from competition altogether, she is not well enough to compete today and is therefore being replaced by Payson, the third highest US qualifier.'

'Okay, well let's join the action on the floor as the girls begin to warm up.'

_ Chapter Break _

'Alright girls, are you ready?' asked Sasha sitting down next to his two gymnasts. The girls looked at each other and nodded. 'This event more than any other needs your total concentration,' he continued. 'One tiny error and you can miss your landing and score …'

'Yes, thank you Sasha, we know what we're doing,' said Payson jumping up quickly and moving to take her place in the queue for warm up vaults. Jordan gazed after her in shock. 'We'll be okay Sasha,' she said turning back to her coach. 'Thanks. We've got this and we won't let you down.' She hugged him briefly then turned and jogged to join her friend.

'What the hell was that?' she hissed in Payson's ear. 'He's only trying to help, you didn't have to be that uptight.'

'No offence Jordan but you don't know the half of it,' snapped Payson as she took off down the run, hit the vault too hard and landed flat on her back. 'Damnit,' she said to herself and she jumped up and headed back over to the bench to calm down. Sasha watched her anxiously. If she couldn't pull it together now he'd never forgive himself. Jordan, having successfully completed her practice, sat down too. 'I don't know what's with you Payson and I'm certainly not getting into it now but if you want to talk, after our events, I'm here okay?'

'Thanks,' muttered Payson but didn't look at the other girl.

_ Chapter Break _

Payson took a deep breath and eyes the vault at the end of the run. She didn't need to medal, she knew that. She just wanted a good score and not to make an idiot of herself. Jordan's vaults had been perfect and she was currently in first place with only Payson and Genji to go. Payson wasn't looking to equal her team mate's performance but she did at least want to land on her feet. She focused her mind and ran.

As soon as she hit the board she knew she was off centre. With some lightning quick adjustments she averted disaster and landed on her feet with just a small step but she knew her execution had been far from wonderful. With a grimace she walked back to the start to prepare for her second chance. And this time she nailed it. She smiled in relief as she jogged back to the bench and hugged Jordan. Together the girls watched the little Chinese girl perform her impossibly difficult vaults with inhuman precision and gave each other a resigned glance before looking for the final scores.

1st: CHO, G CHI 17.124

2nd: RANDALL, J USA 16.787

3rd: MUSTAFINA, A RUS 16.723

Payson hugged Jordan, genuinely delighted for her. Her own score was 5th, a creditable performance. As Jordan joined Genji and Aliya in the line to march out Sasha approached Payson from behind and rested his hands on her shoulders. 'One down, three to go,' he murmured. 'And I am here for you Payson and I do love you. I can do both those things at once, I promise.' After a pause Payson relaxed, leaning imperceptibly backwards to rest against him.

_ End _

Thank you for all your kind reviews and I'm so so so so sorry it's been forever. I hate this chapter actually but at least it's something.

I guess I should bring Austin back but I think he's understandably so frustrated that he needs some time. Ugh, I don't know, I'm really regretting not planning this out now!


End file.
